Monuments and Melodies
by Morwen's Revival
Summary: Chapter 13! SSGWThe war has ended, but what was there to show for it? This is the story of two very different people trying to find themselves in the ashes, and finding eachother in the smoke. R
1. Hollow

**_Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot. _**

**Monuments and Melodies**

**Chapter One- Hollow**

-----

It was finally over. The fighting, the battles, the wounds, the scars, the death were gone. But what was left? What was there to show for? Who was there to put together the pieces of such an intricate puzzle?

The castle was in flames. Its once gleaming stone crumbled beneath the fires, wood torching in an ominous glow. The grounds were destroyed, a bleak, empty field of gray, littered with the bodies of the innocent and of the guilty. Streams of blood trickled through the divots created by stamping armies and cataclysmic explosions. The forest was scorched, charred black from the battle's aftermath and for once, completely silent, its inhabitants dead or missing. The sky hung black, smoke rising to pollute the once hopeful stars. The moon had seemed to disappear behind the smog, no hint of natural light revealed, and a wretched stench draped the air, the smells of smoldering flesh, singed hair, and brimstone entwining to make its own signature sent.

Standing alone was a young woman, her hair red as the blaze that flared within the castle. It blew across her face in the hazy wind, her tattered gowns following its course. She was a mess, her pale cheeks painted in soot and hands covered with grime. It was impossible to tell that her cloak was once a noble gray for it was now splattered with the most blasphemous of substances, drenched in the blood of others. Her posture was proud and tall, and though she was filthy and soiled, she appeared truly elegant, that melancholy defiance reflecting in her brown eyes. But for all of that, she seemed weary, tired of the troubles that had invaded her existence, grieved by the losses she had won, and strained by the power she had held now lost forever. To her it felt like she had received the worst end of the bargain, if one could call it a bargain at all.

She moved, ever so slowly, treading quietly as if afraid to wake her slumbering neighbors. Her gaze found disaster after disaster, catching glimpses of the mangled corpses, seeing the holy water of her people trickle to the ground, sinking deep into the earth from which it was made. Her eyes widened with each new sight, a lip beginning to tremble, water appearing above her lashes. And still she willed herself to move on.

Footprints trailed behind her, winding in a path between the distorted cadavers, setting like stone in the dark mire. She gulped, wanting more than ever to let the tears fall, to cry for all she had seen, wail for all she had lost, and weep for all she would miss. She wished to sob, to bawl for all to see, to see what they had done her, what they had taken. Her knees begged to buckle, for her to fall to back the ground, but she resisted. She stood tall, blinking back the moisture in her eyes.

And then she saw him, lying twisted in the grass, his bright hair barely recognizable from the charring. She broke out into a run, tripping over random limbs and weapons. Dropping at his side, she took in his appearance, a lump growing in her throat. A sob escaped her, tears streaming down her black cheeks. She wrapped her arms around him, lying over him, her wails becoming more profound. She did not how long she stayed there, crying in his shoulder. She forgot all of her senses. She did not where she was, who she was, why she was here. All she knew was the pain, that horrible aching in her chest pushing the tears onward.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her shoulder, startling her, and she looked up, her eyes scratchy and red from crying, her hair wild, and her black cheeks adorned with new trails of moisture. She blinked.

"Professor?" she choked. The man nodded. He was in just as bad shape as she was, his black robes scraped, and his black shoulder length hair looking uneven and greasier than ever. There was a good sized wound on his temple. It was dried now, but the blood that had once fallen from it was hard and encrusted on his prominent nose.

"Yes, Miss Weasley," he said sorrow echoing in his dark voice. He knelt beside her, his black eyes gleaming in the darkness. Shutting her eyes, she bit back another sob, not wanting to look weak in front of this man. It did nothing, the tears still streaked down her face. He put his hand up to her cheek, wiping away the water with his thumb, only smearing the soot more. She broke down, a tortured moan flowing from her lips, and suddenly she had her arms around him in a tight embrace, crying hard into his chest. He returned the favor, tucked her thin shoulder under his chin.

"Ron," she cried out in agony, muffled by his robes. He clasped his eyes shut, trying to stay strong, stroking her flaming locks absently.

"Shh," he whispered awkwardly into her ear, "It will be all right."

He was lying and he knew it. It would never be all right. The resistance had officially claimed victory, but looking around anyone could see that it had truly been their loss. Though their master was destroyed, the Death Eaters had prevailed. They had caused the chaos they had strove for, they persecuted they ones they had aimed for, and now there was nothing left.

Was this freedom, this wasteland, this cemetery? Was this the goal he had strove for, the one hope he had looked to in times of despair? What of the ones lost, friends and family? The real question, what of the ones left?

He continued to hold the frail girl in his arms, speaking soft words into her hair, comforting her. Slowly, her crying began to weaken and she came back to reality, pulling herself only a little away from him.

"Is there anyone else left?" she asked, hope swimming in her eyes. It surprised him, startled him, that even with what she had been through, what she had seen, she still had hope, the hope he never could understand.

"There are some," he said finally.

"Neville?"

She had so much faith. Why did he have to be the one to break it? Swallowing, he shook his head, hearing another anguished sob from the girl in front of him.

"No, no, NO!" she wailed, burying her head in her shaking hands. He tried to pull her back, but she pushed away, "You're lying! No, he's not dead!" she blubbered, trying to get away from him. He held her tight as she struggled, knowing that she was in shock, and to let her go would bring her some sort of indirect harm. "Let me go!"

"Miss Weasley, stop- you'll just-"

"Leave me alone!" She protested, thrashing about as hard as the tears ran down her face, but he would not let go.

"You'll just hurt yourself! Stop fighting me!" His grip dug into her arms, and she cringed, and fell back into his clutch. She dropped to the ground, and he went with her.

"Please just let me go. I don't want to stay," she begged him softly, her voice cracking painfully, echoing with hurt.

"We won't stay, Miss Weasley." He told her, looking straight into her eyes, but she turned her head and looked down.

"There is no where to go,"

"There is always somewhere to go," He said gently, taking a small chain out of his pocket, and taking her bony hand, he placed her fingers upon it. Suddenly, the familiar sensation of his navel lurching through space came to him, Ginny by his side.

-----

**_A/N- So, that's it_****_. I want to know what people think more than anything and basically work off reviews and tea. Please review, to at least show me that someone cares…_**

**_I already have the first five chapters written and I will post them accordingly… that really means seeing as how enthusiastic you people are- forgive me a cruel chuckle. I know, I'm awful._**

**_So please, please give me some reviews with your input or ideas or criticism. Give me depth and length, because this is my first fanfiction, and I want to be evaluated more than anything. Give me something to go on. If you do, I may just give you candy!_**


	2. Shallow

**_Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot. I don't own the Silmarillion either._**

**Monuments and Melodies**

**Chapter Two- Shallow**

-----

The room was shrouded in darkness, the only relief, a small, plain candle dripping wax over the end table. The bed beside it was piled high with blankets and sheets of every sort. You could just make out the lone figure lying beneath them, unmoving. Severus stood by the door, his gaze focused on the younger girl sleeping before him.

"Will she be alright, Poppy?" he asked. The other woman beside him shifted uneasily.

"I really don't know," she said, "She's been through a great deal, more than most are asked of…your potion seems to be working," she added as an afterthought.

"How well I do not know,"

"Anyone would be lucky to have a potion made by you, Severus," Poppy said, giving him a maternal look. Severus shook his head.

"She's in rough condition,"

"No more than you are and have been,"

"I'm not so sure about that…" he murmured. Though his prominent features revealed nothing, his eyes, like black ink, reflected some unrecognizable emotion- worry?

"I should go," Poppy looked to the door uncomfortably, "I need to get back to Mungo's. They're-"

"Yes, yes, of course," Severus interrupted, "I'm sorry to have troubled you with coming here. I know how much work you have now."

"Oh, Severus, really! It was no problem. I'm glad to be here. Ginny was one of my favorite students- a friend even… I really don't want to leave. It's just-"

"I know, Mungo's is busy-" he cut in.

"You have no idea. Severus, it's awful. It really is. I've never seen anything like it. Everyday more and more people walk in, completely devastated- broken bones, burnt flesh, infected wounds- and you can just see it in their eyes…"

"What?"

"What do you mean 'What'?"

"What can you see?"

"Oh…" she trailed off distantly, "The hopelessness. You see the hopelessness, Severus," she said wearily, turning her chin up to him so that the light caught her face. Severus was almost surprised at what he saw. No longer was Poppy that same motherly figure who had always accepted him, who had taken care of him when he was hurt, who had healed him after a risky meeting, whose wrinkles were from laughing and smiles. Seeing her now after all she had been through- the war, the suffering, the pain, he could see how those sharp lines etched in her skin were not from happiness, but from sorrow. He had always known how much older she was than he, but suddenly it was all the more apparent. The bags under her eyes were darker, the color of her skin paler, and her face shallower. She was not the chipper school nurse who would fuss over her patients like an overprotective mother. Now she was different- harder, not moved, not upset so simply. She had to be the unfazed healer- a new burden. Then again, that was what war did. It burdened.

"Thank you, Poppy," he said truly grateful.

"It was no problem, really," she assured him, "If you need anything, please, just owl me. I'll be glad to help."

"I can manage on my own."

"You always say that," Poppy sighed, "I was surprised you even asked me over here,"

"I ask for help only when it is needed. Miss Weasley's injuries are beyond my expertise and somewhat awkward for me to deal with," he said, almost defensively, "I know my own limitations." Poppy watched him, her eyes narrowed in curiousity.

"Do you, Severus? Do you really know when to stop, when to give up?" she questioned softly.

He did not answer. He looked away, his gaze once again resting on the small girl in bed.

"I didn't think so…" Poppy whispered, putting a withered hand on his shoulder, "I want you to take care of that knock on your head," she continued, trying almost too hard to lighten the mood, "I think there's some healing slave Charlie sometimes uses for bites and such in the downstairs bathroom. A bit on it twice a day and you should be ship shape in no time."

"Hmm…" Severus hummed absently.

"Severus, are you going to be all right?"

"What- oh, of course- just a wound to my head. It's not like anything I haven't dealt with before."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Yes, I know what you mean," he sighed, "I'll be fine. It's over now."

"It's not over, Severus. You and I both know that."

"Then it can only get easier."

"We can hope." She said wearily, picking up her cloak from the chair by the door and throwing it over her shoulder, "I best be off."

"Yes, and thank you again, Poppy,"

"Anytime… and take care of yourself, Severus and her too. I don't want to find anything's happened to her next time I come around."

"Don't worry, Poppy,"

"Oh, believe me, I don't worry enough!" she exclaimed, pulling the door open, "I think Albus said something about coming down here sometime this week and I expect Harry will be around."

"Of course, he'll want to see Remus,"

"I'm not so sure that's the half of it. There was always that tension between him and Ginny her. I predict he'll come to check up on her." Poppy said.

"I thought Miss Weasley was engaged to Longbottom," he said.

"Yes… well, Neville's… he's gone now, isn't he?" she croaked, looking away, "He was going to make such a good healer too…" she shook her head, gulping, "Ginny'll be devastated. She made him so happy, you know? He was always such a sad little boy, due to his parents and all… it was like she made it all better. It's like that with Ginny. She has this infectious jovial quality that spreads like the plague… I hope it's still there when she wakes up."

Poppy sniffed, and wiped her eyes politely as Severus stood there, quite awkwardly. He did not know what to say. He would never grow accustomed to such situations.

"I'm sorry. Look at me getting all teary on you." She said, forcing a smile.

"Poppy-" he said.

"I'll just be on my way. You be good while I'm gone." She joked lamely.

"Good-bye, Poppy,"

"Goodbye, Severus," she said slowly, casting another concerned look as she walked through the door. Severus could hear her brisk steps down the creaking staircase, as her feet reached the foyer, and even as her fingers twisted the door knob open. And she was gone.

Severus exhaled, not noticing the breath he had been holding in his breath. He stood silently for a moment, listening to all the sounds his ears could catch- water running through the pipes, wind rustling outside the window, the wax of the candle oozing to the ground, and the tumble of pots and pans in the kitchen below that was so obviously Remus.

He looked over to Ginny again; her hair spilling across the pillows, frayed at the ends liked a wilted flower, and her face ashen, partly because of the poor lighting, partly because of the sad shape she was in. Her eyes were hollowed out keeping holes in a knotted tree and a thin scar like a tear ran down her cheek

Grabbing the rickety chair beside the door, he brought it down before the bed and sat. He would stay up with her. He knew that it was certainly an awkward situation; he had once been her teacher, but he remembered the many he times he had landed himself over the years. And every time he woke, there was always that quiet want for company, even if they did nothing but sit there. He supposed she would not want to be alone, and he felt as if it was his duty to watch her, his duty to Molly and to Arthur at least.

Under the end table beside him, a few books were stacked on a wooden plank between the legs. He slowly sifted through them, taking the time to look at each cover and pages. They were mostly muggle books, even a few he recognized. Finally, he found something that appealed to his momentary interests.

Wiping off the dust that still remained on the front cover; he flipped it open, bringing it closer to the candle light so he could see. He cleared his throat, and slowly began to read in his deep, professional voice,

_"Ainulindale- The Music of the Ainur- There was Eru, the One, who in Arda is called Iluvatar; and he made the first of the Ainur, the Holy Ones, that were the offspring of his thought, and they were with him before aught else was made…"_

-----

**_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! _**


	3. Gold Plated

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making any money off this._**

**Monuments and Melodies**

**Chapter Three- Gold Plated **

-----

He sat at the kitchen table, idly stirring his chicken noodle soup with the bent metal spoon. Head bowed down, his eyes flicked between the moving pasta inside the bowl. Thin, graying, brown hair hung in his face, shadowing his tired eyes. It was quiet and all he could hear was the occasional scrap of metal against the china as he continued to mix its contents.

He hated it.

Usually, the house had been bustling with guests, fires crackling, and footsteps from the floors above, but now it was silent. There was no one here and most of them would never be coming back.

The Order of the Phoenix was in shambles. Practically everyone was dead, injured, or missing and even though the war was over now. Remus was starting to, for the first time in years, realize that he was truly alone.

Tonks had disappeared a few weeks before, Alastor had fallen during the final battle, Emmaline Vance and Hestia Jones had perished after weeks of torture in Malfoy Manor, most all of the Weasleys were gone now except for Ginny, who was upstairs and unconscious, and Charlie, Dedalus Diggle had lost both legs in the battle at Hogsmeade, Kingsley was too busy with Auror rounding up stray Death Eaters to do anything else, Neville had been personally murdered by Voldemort himself, and Hermione was locked away on the fourth floor of St. Mungo's- Spell Damage. Harry was no where to be found, hiding from the world, and of course, Sirius was still dead.

And Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place was as bleak and lonely as ever.

Remus rubbed a hand over his sinking face. He was tired. In fact, he had been tired for almost all of his life, but suddenly it was all the more apparent. Sighing, he gave in. He would never eat the soup. It was too late for him to be hungry. Slowly, Remus rose from the table, forgetting about the full bowl that sat upon it, and tromped up the narrow stairs.

His hand ran lazily down the side board as he wandered up the hallway. The door to his right was open, and a faint light was coming from it. Curious, he moved over and took a peek inside. There was Snape, his head tilted back as he slept soundly in his chair, a large tome open on his lap. The bed beside him was covered with many blankets, like a rose printed shadow over Ginny Weasley who rested under them.

He watched the sleeping pair a moment before slowly shutting the door, hoping it would not creak. Shaking his head, Remus continued down the corridor and to his room, desiring sleep more than ever.

-----

The candle had already gone out when Severus woke up. It was morning now. Light streamed through holes in the tattered curtains, painting a golden design like stained glass over the bed and sheets, making Ginny's face glow, her bright brown eyes sparkling.

Yes, she was awake, much to Severus's surprise. He blinked as she just lay there and watched him, still huddled beneath the blankets. He stood abruptly, the book on his lap dropping to the floor as he rose.

"Miss Weasley, it's good to see you awake," he said stiffly, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Well, it's good to be alive,' she croaked, but Severus had a feeling that she was being sarcastic, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Not long, about a day,"

"What did you give me?"

"Dreamless Sleep," he replied. She gave a little nod, her chin blocked by the numerous sheets below her, "How do you feel?"

"Awful," she said honestly, her voice raspy from the wear.

"You're losing your voice," he said, "Would you like me to get you some tea?"

"Yes, please,"

Severus nodded and walked out, shutting the door carefully behind him. He trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen where he was surprised to find two people- one taking a kettle off the stove and the other slouched at the table, head in hands.

Remus turned around from the stove upon hearing the door, "Severus," he greeted politely. At the table, Harry lifted his head to look at the potion's master. His hair was ruffled more so than usual and large purple splotches hung under his now dull green eyes.

"Lupin," Severus returned, "May I take some of that water?"

"Of course," Remus said, rubbing his eyes a little. As Severus moved to the counter, he realized how tired Lupin looked, like he had been up all night. In fact, both Potter and Lupin looked atrocious. He wondered lightly how he looked at the moment. Probably just as bad after the horrible position he slept in last night, and the unpleasant dreams that awakened him.

He did not want to think of that.

Severus opened the top dresser, skimming over each cup to find the one least chipped. He took down a small tea cup, rough around the rim, hand painted with a now fading design of a dark rose surrounded by thorns. He ran his thumb over it, narrowing his eyes to catch any blemishes. It was nice cup, surely, though old now and certainly not in the best condition, but it would do. It would do.

He poured the steaming water into the cup, plopping the tea bag in as he fuddled around the cabinets, taking out various herbs and spices, which he added to the tea. As he squeezed the honey in, someone spoke behind him.

"Is she awake?" It was Harry, now standing, his hand grasping the table.

"Yes," Severus answered, stirring the tea, not looking at his former student.

"She is?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. Did you not hear me the first time?" Harry ignored this.

"Is she alright then?"

Severus looked down at the tea, looking over the fainting red rose almost trapped between the black thorns.

"Will any of us ever be alright?" he murmured, turning his head up to Harry, who looked horribly anxious. He did not answer. Severus shook his head, taking the cup in hand walking back up the stairs and into the bedroom.

The first thing he noticed was the change in the light. It was brighter, sunlight streaming through the lead window, the curtains pushed aside. Ginny was standing beside it, her hand tracing one of the diamond panes. Crimson hair tumbled down her back over her plain white nightdress that fell just below her knees. Her skin was pale, making her freckles show clearer than ever like leftover leaves fallen in the pure snow. The light caught her face, lighting it like a fire, her eyes looking to the London street below. He watched her a moment, caught off guard, before he finally regained his senses.

"You shouldn't be out of bed," he said, shutting the door. Ginny turned around, looking startled for a moment, but then recognizing him.

"It was dark. I just went to open the drapes," she said, heading back towards the bed and sitting down before the covers. Her voice still sounded dreadful.

"I could have gotten them,"

"You weren't here," she said, "Is that for me?" she pointed to the cup in his hands.

"Yes," he handed it to her, "I added some different ingredients to help with your throat."

"Thank you," she said, accepting it. She held it up to her eyes a moment looking over the design on the cup.

"It was the best I could find," Severus said, gesturing to the cup. Ginny looked up.

"No, I like it. It has… character,"

"Character?" he questioned skeptically. She nodded.

"Yes, character," she took a sip, seeming satisfied in a sad sort of way, "Thank you,"

"For what?"

Ginny looked at him oddly, almost in disbelief, "For the tea. Thank you, for the tea,"

"You're welcome," he said, watching her for an awkward period as she sipped her drink. Finally he cleared his throat, "I believe Mr. Potter is downstairs. He seemed worried about your condition." He said, not knowing what else to say.

"I would think he'd be here," she said, looking down at the tea, back to the rose on the cup.

"Would you like me to send him up?" Severus asked lamely. Ginny shook her head.

"No," she said, "I'd like to be alone for a little while, if you don't mind?"

"No, I don't mind. It would be better for you anyway. What shall I tell him, then?"

"That I'm asleep. Tell him I'm asleep,"

"I shouldn't be making excuses for you,"

"Then don't. Tell him I don't want to see him. I don't care," she said, "It will be you who his frustration is taken out on, not me,"

"Fine, I tell him you are asleep," he said, almost grudgingly.

"It's appreciated,"

"I would hope so," Severus growled, pulling open the door. Just as he was walking out, Ginny stopped in.

"Professor?"

"What?" he said, spinning back.

"Thank you… for the tea,"

Severus watched her a minute before turning and walking back out of the bedroom.

He was almost sure she was not talking about tea.

-----

A/n- Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I can not tell you how happy I am and I adore getting feedback. The reviews with some opinions were great to get me motivated. So, from the great reviews I got, you get another chapter! Thanks so much!

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Broken

****

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, and I wish I was making money, but I'm not._**

****

**Monuments and Melodies**

****

**Chapter Four- Broken**

-----

Her gaze followed him out of the room, her brown eyes watching as he walked through the door and clicked it shut. Ginny looked back to her tea, and put it down gently on the end table beside her. Snape had told her not to leave the bed, but she got up again anyway, back to the sunlit window. She looked down at the devastated London ghetto once more, with its muddy streets and broken windowed buildings. It was not an area in which she would like to live.

Ginny did not like it here. She never had. It was dark and dreary, holding too many memories of friends and family she did not want to think of. It was too painful. They were not here, but she was and some part of her felt guilty for being so unhappy now. Hadn't her survival been a gift, or was it a curse?

All Ginny wanted to do was to return to the cottage, to be greeted by Neville, for him to make all the hurt go away, to make her forget the horrible things they did to her, to make her love him.

Because she did not love him. In fact, she didn't think she ever had.

And she hated herself for it.

But Neville was dead now and there was no comfort. When she had told Snape she felt awful, she had not been lying. It wasn't even the physical pain that jabbed at her, but the ache, the sheer ache that blanketed her like pins and needles, that ache from something missing, the loneliness ringing in her chest. She could taste the sobs as she swallowed them, and the moisture stinging at her eyes diffused like rainwater overflowing the gutter. Her knees broke, her back sliding down the torn wall paper. She pulled her legs up, as if to bring some sort of relief, but it never came.

It never would.

He had taken everything she had wanted, everything she cared about, everyone she cared about. He made sure to empty her heart time and time, so he would be the only one inside it. And he had been successful. She had a great passion for him, greater than her feelings for Neville or Harry had ever been. But it was different sort of fervor.

She hated him with all the force her heart could muster.

"Damn you, Tom…"

-----

After leaving her alone, Severus went to the bathroom downstairs, easily finding the bottle of healing slave Poppy had described. He dashed some water on his head, and then dabbed some of the "Madame Mildred's Healing Cream for Cuts and Scratches You Probably Wouldn't Have Gotten If You Were Just More Responsible," cringing as the salve stung at the cut. Digging through the medicine cabinet once more, he found some bandage and covered the mark, hoping to prevent any infection.

Making sure the cloth was in place, Severus returned to the kitchen. He supposed he should begin the pain relieving potion he had developed for any discomfort after the Cruciatus Curse. Merlin knows he needed it, probably Lupin too, but Ginny needed it most of all. She had been through a lot more, more than most were ever asked of. And though she seemed better and was grasping reality, he knew she was in a great deal of pain.

As he reached down into one of the lower cabinets to pull out a cauldron, someone spoke behind him.

"Here,"

Severus turned around to see Lupin, a cup in each hand. He held one out to Severus, who took it.

I don't know how you take it, so I didn't put anything in it."

"I drink it plain," Severus said.

Lupin took a seat at the table, "Good, then,"

"Where's Potter?" he asked.

"I sent him upstairs to get some sleep." Lupin replied

"You look like you could get some too,"

"I'm not tired,"

Severus looked around vacantly for a minute, not sure what to say.

"Thank you," he said finally, holding up his cup and taking a sip. The werewolf nodded.

"You looked like you needed it."

And he was right. Severus did look bad. He thought so himself after seeing his haggard reflection in the bathroom mirror. His face was gaunter than usual, his cheekbones jutting out and his coal black eyes framed by blue- black sacks. He was paler too, and his hair greasier and crusted with the blood he had yet to wash out. He had not showered in at least three days, too busy with Resistance business. Severus looked worse than Lupin, which was saying a lot.

Severus set the tea down, opening the cabinets as he fumbled through them, taking out a jar of something here and a box of something there. He set the simple iron cauldron on a makeshift stand, lighting a blue fire beneath it with the tip of his wand. Pouring a blue-green liquid into the cauldron, he began to expertly add the various ingredients, taking time to look over each one carefully. There would be no room for mistakes. He flicked Belladonna into the stew; dropped two tears from a phoenix supplied by Dumbledore, and filed chopped black rose thorns into it. The substance steamed in peacock colors, shimmering in the dark kitchen and bubbling merrily in a quiet symphony. It was a dark green color now, but Severus quickly brought a small metal flask out from his robes and added the tiniest bit of the red fluid inside to the potion, turning it a silvery-purple. Muttering a simple spell under his breath, the blue flame turned to an orange red. Turning away form the counter, he left the cauldron to simmer as he took up his now cool tea and drank in a large gulp.

"How is she?"

Severus looked up, realizing that Lupin was still there, "She's better."

"Harry's worried," Lupin said like he was trying to prove a case.

"She said he would be worried."

"And he is. We all are. She suffered a great deal." Lupin pushed.

"I think we all have suffered a great deal." Severus said, the ice frosting his voice.

"She is all he has. If Harry loses her, I don't know what will become of him."

"She will not die."

"That is not what I meant. You know what I meant." Lupin said, but Severus remained silent. He looked down to the floor, picking up on the grime that had someone found its way onto his shoes.

"Miss Weasley told me she did not want to see him at this time, and I will respect her wishes. It is the least I can do," Severus said briskly, putting his cup down on the table with new vigor. As he turned to leave, Remus's voice stopped him.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you feel the need to take care of her? She's never been anything to you. Harry could help her. Harry could love her. Why are you helping her?" the werewolf asked.

Severus stared at him, something echoing in his pitch black eyes. The sadness, the melancholy was there now, not hidden anymore, "Because she reminds me of someone I once cared about, and she gave me something no one else has ever been able to do."

"And what was that?"

"Hope, she gave me hope."

-----

Harry lay flat on his back, gazing up at the many water stained designs that polluted the ceiling. He was trying to fall asleep, but each time he closed his eyes something would bother him- the firmness of the mattress, the harsh sunlight beaming through the window, the pillow scratching at his ears, the worry that plagued him.

Yes, he was worried about Ginny. How could he not be? He thought of her day and night, ill with reflections of her flaming hair and dark eyes. He felt her presence through the thin walls, he heard her rolling laugh ringing in his ears, and he saw her bright smile greeting him again and again. And for all this, he could not sleep.

He needed to know if she was alright. Snape had not told him anything, the sorry bastard, leaving him completely in the dark. He wanted to see her, even if she was sleeping. He had already tried, but Snape it seemed had warded the doors. And it killed him that he couldn't be with her.

She was the only other one left. Ron was dead, and Hermione was a lunatic, but Ginny, Ginny had a chance to pull through. He had never really given the attention she deserved. Even when they were dating his mind had been elsewhere, too concerned with Darks Lords and Death Eaters. He guessed that was why she had turned to Neville, and that had pained him. For all he disappointed her, he loved her. He was just busy, but now, now Harry could give her the attention she had missed. He could make up for the time he had wasted. They could heal together. He wanted to heal, needed to heal and she could do it for him.

If only he could get to sleep…

Flopping on his side, he scrunched his eyes shut as he held tight on the pillow.

It didn't work. He could not fall asleep thinking of her. Sighing he turned back to the ceiling, trying to count the scratched and marks to help him fall into slumber, but every dent and line represented her. He could find her eyes, her nose, her hair, her mouth like a connect the dots.

Soon this would all be over and everything would be back to normal. Ginny would turn it back to normal. They were the only ones left, and Merlin be damned they would make it normal again.

-----

A/N- I'm so glad about the amount of feedback I am getting. I wasn't expecting so much in such a short period of time, seeing as the story is centered around such an obscure ship, and for going in such a different direction than most post- wartime fics you see out there. I really love reading those long detailed reviews because sadly, it makes me feel like this story might actually mean something to people. You people have been doing such a wonderful job motivating me, and I can only thank you guys with another chapter, so here it is!


	5. Ideals

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money off of this._**

**Monuments and Melodies**

****

**Chapter Five- Ideals**

-----

Ginny was sitting at the small table in the room she had grown to call her own, as she read the thick book in her hands. Her hair was held back in a thick braid leaning to one side of her head and draped down her shoulder, its hills and valleys shining in the morning light. She wore a plain, navy dress that hung at her bare feet, almost touching the dusty floor.

She was getting better. Her cheeks had found some color, her hair was thicker, and she had gained some much needed weight. She even looked pretty now. Certainly not pretty like she was before; her smile was often lost, and her eyes no longer gleamed with the warmth of contentedness. Now all they held was the sharp blade of unwanted knowledge, and melancholy.

Severus stood in the doorway watching her. She had not yet realized he was there, too absorbed in her book. Ginny read a lot now, flying through many of the books in the house. She had even asked Severus if he knew of any other good stories, and he had brought her some from his own personal library. It was the least he could do.

Harry often came around, looking for Ginny. At first, she would not even see him, but eventually he forced his way in, and they had spoken, but not for long. He did the same thing each time he arrived, first asking for Ginny's company, only to find a disappointing answer, then pounding on her door until she let him and spoke with him for about five minutes before he went on his way. And she would always stand in the same doorway Severus stood in now, watching with sad eyes as Harry walked down the narrow hallway.

Severus talked to her sometimes too. Mostly when he was giving her a new potion or bringing her something. It was nothing serious, maybe a few comments on the book she had most recently read or a question about current events in the Wizarding World. He liked them though- the conversations, for however simple they were. It was usually awkward and strained, but she was someone to talk to, and that was more than he usually had.

Severus stepped forward into the room, causing the dark wood floor below him to squeak. Ginny looked up.

"Hello," she said softly, the sun's rays playing on her turned cheek. She gave him one of her small tight lipped smiles.

"I brought you your potion." Severus took a small glass bottle out of his many robes, and walked over to the table, placing it just in front of the girl's hand.

"Thank you,"

"What are you reading?" Severus asked, looking down at the small printed book open in front of her. She tipped the cover of the book back, the title along the top reading '_The Complete Collection of Shakespeare's Sonnets.'_

"Professor McGonagall gave it to me the other day when she came to speak to you."

"Hmm… I wouldn't have thought her to be a fan of such muggle literature."

"Why is that?" Ginny asked.

"She doesn't exactly seem the romantic type, and Shakespeare is rather quixotic."

"True…" she said, "But I'd like to think everyone has some little idealistic part in them."

"Idealism is idiotic." Severus muttered, but Ginny looked at him questioningly.

"Idiotic? No, I would say that…" she shook her head.

"What would you call it then?"

She looked at him thoughtfully for a minute, "I don't know," she said vaguely, casting her head towards the window. Severus, not knowing how to respond, stood for a time, just watching her.

"Do you need anything? There's some soup leftover downstairs from last night," he said finally.

She looked back to him, "No, thank you."

He cleared his throat, "Then I'll leave you to your book." He turned to walk back out when she stopped him.

"Actually, I think I'd like some of that soup," she said, changing her mind.

"Alright, I'll bring you some after I've finished heating it up."

She stood up, the skirt of her blue dress just grazing the floor, "No, I'd like to come down to the kitchen, if you don't mind?"

"No," he said, taken back, "I don't mind. I'm not so sure you can handle it though. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. I've been fine for a long time, and I think I'm fine enough to get down the stairs to make myself some breakfast." Ginny replied firmly, sliding the simple slippers by the edge of her bed on her small feet.

"You can come down, but you're not cooking."

"And why is that?"

"I don't want you to exert yourself."

"While cooking?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes, Merlin knows your mother does it."

Ginny's face dropped, "Did," she corrected softly.

Severus was at a loss for words once more. He gazed at the small girl standing in front of him, her eyes to her feet, with a blank look.

He cleared his throat once more, causing her to look up and silently turned and walked out the door. He could hear Ginny following him, and he led her down the crickety old stairwell, down to the kitchen.

As he made it to the middle of the kitchen, he turned around to look at her. She stood stiffly in the doorway, one hand against the wooden trimming, and he began to wonder if that hand was the only thing keeping her up. She did look paler than she had upstairs, and a bit winded. He cursed his stupidity. He should not have gone so fast. He should have let her walk with him slowly.

She starting blinking like she was about to faint and her hand fell dumbly from the wall, her knees buckling. Severus rushed over, catching her arms before she hit the ground. He expected her to be unconscious, but she was awake, blinking harshly. He slowly brought her up, a hand on her waist and arm as he took her to the table and helped her to sit down in one of the chairs.

Making sure she was steady, Severus hurried over to the sink and ran a stray cup under the water. He brought the full cup back to Ginny, who accepted it with her bony fingers and took a great gulp. Breathing deeply, a bit of the color seemed to come back to her face, and she took another sip.

"Perhaps you should get back to bed, Miss Weasley," Severus suggested grimly. She looked up and shook her head fiercely.

"I've been up in that room for two weeks now. There is no way you will ever get me back up there now," she said stubbornly, making a move to stand.

"I don't think so," he pushed her back into the seat, "You can stay, but I'll be damned before I see you trolloping around the kitchen in your condition. Sit."

Ginny scowled, but stayed in her place. Looking back to see if she was obeying is command, he moved over to the stove, taking a pot out from the dresser below him. Twisting the burner, a flame spouted up and he placed the pot over it, then pouring a can of chicken noodle soup into it. He stirred it lazily as the substance bubbled.

"I pray chicken noodle meets your standards, Miss Weasley," he said, a tint of sarcasm echoing in his words. Ginny looked over to him and scowled again.

"Yes, it's just fine," she said grudgingly from the table, "As long as you're able to prepare it correctly, Professor."

"I assure you, I am perfectly capable of making a simple batch of soup."

"If you like it thick then."

"What do you mean by that, Miss Weasley?"

"Only that you forgot to put the water in."

"What?" Severus looked over to the soup that was looking altogether too thick; the broth evaporating quicker than it was heated. "Shit," he growled under his breath, taking the pot of the stove, and practically slamming it in the sink.

He turned around to face Ginny again, who, much to his dismay, was giving him a satisfied smirk. It was his turn to scowl as he dumped the ruined, partly burnt broth in the sink and filled the pot again with another can, this time adding water. He cursed softly again at his stupidity as he dropped the pot on the stove.

"It was a good try then," Ginny said from behind him, a smug look still deeming her features.

"I wouldn't try me, Miss Weasley, unless you'd like to be eating your soup in bed," he hissed, and immediately she fell silent, looking to the rough table, "That's what I thought."

Severus, seeing the soup was ready, took the pot off once more, and put a bit of it into two tattered bowls. He placed one in front of Ginny, before sitting at the opposite end of the table with his own.

"Thank you," she said simply, taking some of the broth out of the bowl of her soup and blowing on it.

"You're welcome," he said, not sounding welcome at all.

Suddenly, there was a loud 'POP' that could only single the art of apparition, and Harry Potter appeared in the kitchen.

"Professor," he greeted with a nod, before turning to Ginny, "Gin- can I talk to you for a moment."

Severus took this attention on the younger girl as an invitation to turn back to his soup, trying not to listen to the conversation between his two past students, but heard all of it anyway.

"You are talking to me," she said coolly, taking a bite of chicken.

"Alone, perhaps,"

"There's nothing holding you back from speaking to me here," but Harry looked pointedly in Severus's direction. Ginny saw this and frowned, "Grow up, Harry. If you've something to say, then say it."

Harry blew out the air in his chest irately, "Ginny-"

"I don't have time for this, Harry. I honestly don't."

"Fine- I want you to reconsider."

Ginny looked at him a moment, before shaking her head firmly, "No."

"Gin-"

"I said no, Harry." She said decisively.

"I'm just trying to look out for you-"

"No, you're just trying to look out for yourself."

"That's not what this is about!"

"Then what is it about?!" she snapped, "I can't be there to take care of you, Harry. I've got to take care of myself now."

"But you don't have to! We can get through this-"

"There's nothing to get through! I'm fine, goddammit! I can look after my bloody self!"

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but it was cut off, "Potter," Severus said sharply, finally speaking, "I think it's time you got going."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, it's time you got going. Miss Weasley's in no condition to be harassed by the likes of you."

"How dare-" Harry began, steaming.

"Just go, Harry," Ginny sighed. Harry turned back to her.

"What?"

"The Professor's right. You need to go."

"But, Ginny-"

"I'm not in the mood for this, nor the health. Please, I want you to go."

"Ginny, you don't really want that," he said, feeling put off, but trying to deny it.

"I do, Harry. I really do mean it."

Harry clenched his fist, taking a deep breath, "Fine. I'll go."

"Thank you," the red head said wearily. Harry took out his wand to apparate, but turned back to Ginny as he brought the wand up.

"Just think about it, please. That's all I ask."

Ginny sighed in a quiet exasperation, "I'll think about it, but I'm not promising anything."

"That's all I ask," he repeated, giving her a tired smile, and apparating once more with the comforting 'POP'.

Ginny sat silent a second, before letting her head fall on one of her hands, as she idly stirred the contents of the bowl in front of her. Severus sat stiffly, eating his soup and occasionally looking up at her. He did not know what to make of the recent passing between the girl and Potter and did not want to guess.

"I'm going back to my room," Ginny said finally, picking up her half full bowl and dropping it in the sink.

"I'll bring you up."

"No, it's alright-"

"Stop being absurd. Do you really want another fainting attack half way up the stair well?" Severus reasoned.

Ginny frowned, "Fine, but I don't expect you to hold my hand."

"I wouldn't think of it," Severus hissed in irritation, and blatantly taking her elbow.

"I'm not that sick," she croaked, trying to pull her elbow away, but failing. The potions master held tight.

"I seem to think otherwise," he said, "Stop sulking, come on."

In silence the two walked up the creaking stairs, two scowls looking anywhere but the other.

-----

A/N- Sorry about the wait on this one. I wanted to get chapter six finished roughly before I put this up, and I've already started seven, so you should be seeing those out soon. I'd like to thank everyone reviewed, because you made my day! I love reviews with a passion, and they are my one true motivation in front of a cup of good maple tea. Please give me your true opinions and feel free to ramble about your views or even what you had for breakfast, because I get a kick out of that. Thank you so much again for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Frayed

**_Disclaimer- Really, I wish I actually was creative enough to come up with something like this, but I'm really not. I'm not making any money._**

****

**Monuments and Melodies**

**Chapter Six- Frayed**

-----

When Severus had trudged down the old squeaking staircase of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place a few days later, he was surprised to see Ginny already there, moving bit of porridge around aimlessly in the bowl with her spoon. She looked better than see had in weeks, her crimson hair left tumbled and shining like liquid blood on a dried surface. She wore a simple graying jumper with frayed cuffs that he recognized as a Weasley sweater, a sight he had become familiar with after years of red heads passing through his classes.

Slowly, her head turned to him, "Good morning," she said softly, making a point to take a bite from her porridge.

He nodded, "Good morning. You're looking better."

"I know," she said, "Remus stopped by a little while ago."

Severus nodded again, taking a seat at the table diagonally from her. His hands shifted through a few papers resting on the worn wood, "What did he want?"

"To talk to you."

"About?"

"He wouldn't say," she answered, nibbling a bit more of her meal, her eyes fixed on Severus's hands fumbling through the parchment, "What are you looking for?"

"A letter Albus sent me yesterday. I don't think it's here." He murmured, his hands still busy.

"You might try the drawing room. I saw some stray parchment on the side table in there last night." She suggested. He thought for a minute, looking at the door, but then shaking his head.

"I'll do that after a cup of tea." He said, heading over to the sink and filling the empty kettle with water, "Would you like some?"

"No, thank you."

Severus dropped the kettle on the stove and used his wand to ignite a fire below it. The red flames surrounded the bottom of the pot, the heat from them warming the air around. He stood stiffly, his eyes focused on the kettle, waiting for that familiar whistle that would signal the water was done heating.

"Professor?" Ginny asked from behind him. He turned, "Are you going to the Grounds today?" He paused a moment.

"Yes, Miss Weasley."

"May I go with you?"

Severus stopped. Why would she ever want to go back there? He surely didn't. The place held too many ill memories of things he no longer wanted to remember.

"No, of course not."

Ginny looked horribly put out, "Why not?"

"It's not safe. Constructional spells will be flying about, and I doubt you will find it pleasant to be hit by one."

"I'm not careless. I can easily watch out for that sort of thing."

"Not in your condition." The kettle began to resound, and he quickly grabbed a rag from the counter and picked the object off its setting and placed it carefully on the stove top beside the lit burner.

"You said I looked better yourself."

Severus sighed in quiet frustration at this. He did not turn back to her, opening up the cabinet to find a suitable tea cup. His hand brushed against the familiar rose thorned cup, his fingertips making a print on the shiny surface. He took it down, and watched the steam like the smoke of a cremation rise from the boiling water as he poured it.

"Professor, please," He heard Ginny say behind him; "I want to go."

He still did not look back to her, bending down to find the tea bags in the fairly messy drawer next to the stove, "I understand that Ms. Weasley, but it's just not appropriate."

"Appropriate? What's not appropriate about it?"

Severus found a small tin full of the contents he had been looking for. There being no labels on the different bags, he held them to his nose and sniffed to see if he could identify any of the ingredients. Recognizing maple in one of the lighter colored bags, he dropped it into his cup, forgetting the rest. He stirred the thin paper around in the warm water, watching as its color and scent diffused.

"Professor," Ginny repeated, "What is not appropriate about it?"

He did not look to her, only removing the spoon and wiping it off on the rim, "Well, a great deal of people are going to be there, and who knows what the consequences are if you get too excited."

"Who?"

"What do you mean 'Who'?"

"Who is going to be there?"

He moved to the table, sitting across from her, waiting for his fresh tea to cool, "Remus as you know, Potter," she gave a funny look, "Malfoy- yes, Miss Weasley, Draco will be there, Minerva, maybe Poppy, Dumbledore is trying to get some word to Charlie-"

"Charlie?!" Ginny exclaimed, "He's alive?"

Severus was baffled. He had assumed that she already knew, that Harry would have told her. The boy had spent enough time harassing the poor girl. One would think he would inform her of the present situation, "Yes, Miss Weasley."

"Where is he?" Her eyes were wide with anxiety; hanging on Severus's every breath.

"I'm afraid I don't know."

She was confused, "Don't know?"

"No one does. He disappeared after the Battle," he responded.

"Then how do you-"

"Supposedly, he has been in contact with Albus."

Ginny's pale face fell, "That doesn't make any sense. Why would he just take off like that… when I'm still here?" she finished the last part in almost a murmur.

Severus frowned, "Miss Weasley, how much do you know of Percy's participation in the War?"

Ginny's lips pursed, "He strove to stay out of it. He didn't want to be involved in the fighting."

"It didn't seem that way the last I saw of him."

"What are you saying?" her features remained neutral, but in her eyes the dread was rising.

"There are many who bear the mark-"

"No," Ginny whispered in disbelief. He could see the line of water appearing just above her lashes like a clear liner.

"I'm very sorry, Miss Weasley," He said stiffly, not knowing what else to do. She stood up abruptly, skidding the bench back. Her breath was fast and ragged.

"Excuse me," she muttered, fleeing up the stairs. He could hear her footsteps creaking against the wooden floor, and she made a distinct snap as the door to her bedroom was shut.

Severus sat there a moment, running a hand through his hair. He pinched the bridge of his nose tightly, and groaned.

"Damn it."

-----

When Severus apparated just outside the battered iron gates of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, the sun should have been high in the sky, but the only to be seen above the scorched and limbless trees of the Forbidden Forest was a slate of gray, painting the heavens for miles and miles.

Behind him, Severus could just make out the small village of Hogsmeade, still destroyed and ruined. Small miniatures could be seen from his position, moving about and trying to clean up the mess they had been left with. From the few words coming into Grimmauld Place, he had heard that Hogsmeade was probably the most devastated of all areas with the exception of Hogwarts itself, and now its surviving residents and even the generous from all over the country were striving to put the town back together. This was the case in many other locations.

Hogwarts. He sighed at the thought. He had not been to the Godforsaken place in what seemed ages. Not since that fateful day just after the final battle. The day he had found Ginny, wrecked and ravaged, clinging to the body of her dead brother. He tried to shrug off the image.

And now he stood before those familiar iron gates that had protected him from the outside world, not only for just the student's seven years, but for an extra twenty three. Thirty years he had spent, confined behind those stone walls, thirty years he had resented the place like a prison, and yet thirty years he called it home.

And now, when he saw its ruins through the twisted and melted iron, he could not help to feel the lump in his throat. But it was swallowed quickly, and his thin spidery hand grasped the bent metal, slowing pushing the gate open with a squeak emitting from the hinges.

He started down the rough path, beaten down by years of students, taking his time to look at the atmosphere around him. The grounds looked much better than they had the last time he'd been there, but it was still easily one of the most tragic places he had ever seen. The bodies that had once littered the grass had disappeared, but instead of leaving behind the lush green carpet that he had grown to recognize, the grass was scorched- blacken and browned beneath his feet.

The Forbidden Forest once bustling with life, had fallen into a state of pure death. The trees stood straight and tall, but narrowed by the roaring fires. They stood together pointing to the clouds like a large hedgehog, warding off the sky. And the castle- no, there was no castle. Only a pile of rubble was left to signify the once towering turrets that had stood there.

As Severus came closer, he could see the spells flying about, sending new gleaming stone one upon the other. For how little the progress seemed, they must have done a great deal to already be working above ground. The dungeons were more extensive than anyone would ever believe.

All around the perimeter were charm casters participating in the reconstruction, their wands weaving together the castle that hand once been his world. There were only a few not working, and as he approached, Severus could identify most of the circled group.

Remus, the graying werewolf stood beside Kingsley Shacklebolt, looking worse for the wear. He had supposedly been rounding up the last of the Death Eaters over these past few weeks. It was not a job Severus would choose to take. Potter was ruffling a hand through his hair, saying something (with quite an unpleasant look) to the blonde haired man beside him- Draco Malfoy. Severus had always been fond of the boy, fond even as he was still to this day fond of the late Lucius. He could not say he wasn't pleased when the young Malfoy had turned to the Order of the Phoenix after his father's death. And beside that pair stood Minerva, a few more wrinkles around her knowing eyes and her frail hands clinging tightly to the shoulder of a silver haired wizard- Albus Dumbledore, the man who had taken the place of a friend when no one else was willing to take up the spot, and for that, Severus would be eternally grateful.

The older man had caught him watching, his blue eyes still twinkling after all they had seen, "Severus, my boy," he called, waving him over. Severus followed, joining the small circle beside Minerva, "I pray we did not call you from any matter too pressing?"

"No, not at all," he said briskly. The headmaster nodded, before turning to say something to Kingsley that Severus did not hear. Minerva was talking to him.

"You look awful," she tsked, looking him over.

"Talking like that will give me a big head." Minerva smiled, and gave a small chuckle.

"Well, I'm glad to see your foul manner is still in check, if not your charming good looks."

Draco looked over at them, "Professor Snape charming? I'm afraid I've missed something dreadfully important." The boy smirked, his thin hair falling into his face.

Harry scowled, "The war, perhaps?"

Minerva pursed her lips, but said nothing. Like old times, the two boys now men still fought like two wild cats in a pit. Harry had not been pleased when Draco had come to the Order, head in his hands, and had never learned to trust the pureblood wizard as he never learned to trust Snape. And Draco had continued with his snide comments and sarcastic jests, but there was something more in the back of his eyes whenever these things were directed at Harry. Like an old wound once scabbed over was beginning to bleed.

But for all the animosity between them, they were an unstoppable pair. Having a bounty on his head, Draco had been forced to stay within headquarters, working from the inside, while Harry had been out physically fighting to bring an end to the war. It was the Slytherin who had formulated all the plans, who they owed most of their success too, and it was Harry who executed these plans. Together, they had brought the Dark Lord's downfall, but it seemed Potter resented the fact he had needed his school time enemy's help, even today when the war was over.

Or was it?

"Severus," Albus addressed him, "I was actually hoping you would have brought Miss Weasley along."

The glower on Potter's face immediately dissipated, his attention all on Severus, waiting for his reply.

"Miss Weasley, though better, was not in condition to attend this little gathering," Severus answered briskly, avoiding the green eye's staring at him.

"She seemed well enough this morning," Remus put in, glancing accusingly at the potions master.

"Later events have kept her at Grimmauld Place."

"You didn't want her to come," Harry spat, "That's why she's not here."

"You are correct when you say I did not want Miss Weasley to come, but it is certainly not the reason for her absence."

"What did you do to her?"

"Now, Harry," the Headmaster said, "There's no reason to point fingers. I'm sure Miss Weasley's absence was purely of her own choice."

Potter looked skeptical, "I'm not so sure."

"Mr. Potter, do you really believe that if Miss Weasley had wanted to come she would not be here. She is probably the most stubborn girl I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. I highly doubt my word alone could keep her away from anything."

"Well, why isn't she here then?" Malfoy asked.

Severus frowned, speaking grimly, "She was just made aware of her brother's placement in the war."

"Percy?" Kingsley said.

"Yes."

Harry immediately looked down, Draco following this action but not for the same reasons. Everyone's expression was mournful.

Minerva started, "I would think Miss Weasley would have known. She was in captivity-"

"That does not mean she knew who they were."

Minerva's lips fell once again into that familiar line, but it was not a scolding expression this time.

"Enough, enough," Dumbledore said, "Miss Weasley is not here and it is foolish to stand here bickering about something we cannot change." The group murmured in agreement, "I hope you've all been well since I last saw you. It's been longer with some and shorter with others. I wish we all had a little more time to chat, but there is work to be done. If things go to schedule, Hogwarts should be ready to accept students in a year- next September."

In a year? That was almost ridiculous. It was impossible. You couldn't put up a castle in that short of a time. Severus heard a few whispers expressing his same ideas.

"Yes, I know, I know," he continued, "It may seem a bit hard to grasp, but Mr. Malfoy has donated a great deal to the project, along with Mr. Potter and numerous others, not to mention the great number of people who have volunteered to work from all over the continent. Hogwarts has suddenly become the best place to send your children, and the enrollment list has increased greatly in the short time after the war. And a school, now becoming the top school for European witches and wizards, will need the best of the best as there professors, which is why I have asked you all here."

There was a silent pause, everyone trying to take in all the Headmaster had said.

"You want _me_ to teach?" Draco said, breaking the silence.

"Hogwarts needs a new Charms professor, Mr. Malfoy."

"Me? Teach charms?"

Dumbledore smiled, "As far as I'm concerned, you are the best of the best."

Draco quickly wiped the surprised look off his face for a smug one, "Well, I'll have to think about it."

"Yes, yes of course, now Remus, how would you feel about returning to teach Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Teach again?" Remus was taken back, "Professor, I would be honored."

"Very good, very good, Remus. And Kingsley, we've already discussed it. Everything is in order."

"Ship shape, Professor."

"Good, good, then I'm guessing Harry will be taking over for you."

"He's my first choice." Kingsley said, looking over at Harry, who nodded.

"Yes, and I assume Minerva and Severus will be returning to their old positions?" Albus looked pointedly at them.

"Of course," Minerva snorted, "Where else am I to go?"

That was the real question. Where else was there to go? Severus frowned. He was not sure if he could return to that life that had been his prison for twenty three years. Now that freedom had finally fallen upon him, he had no idea what to do with it.

"I would like some time to think it over," he answered it finally.

Dumbledore frowned, "As much time as you need, my boy. As much as you need."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Say nothing of it… now, why don't I show you the plans Mr. Malfoy has come up with for the frame…" Dumbledore said beginning to walk over to a small tent set up about one hundred feet away. The group began to follow, as the elder man painted a picture of what the school would be like. Severus moved with them, but tuned it all out. He was too busy thinking about his decision.

This was home, was it not? But it was a home he had always longed to leave; one he had hoped to depart from like a child hopes to leave their parent's dwelling. He still had Snape Manor in his possession. The thought of living there had always sung in the back of is mind, but would he be happy there?

Would he really be happy anywhere?

He was beginning to doubt it.

-----

A/n- Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! I can not say that enough! You guys are great! Don't worry, chapter seven is still a work in progress but about half way done and should be up soon. Honestly I LOVE long, rambly reviews telling me exactly what you think, so feel free to just babble. I originally wrought this story for all the Snape/Ginny shippers out there who had no stories of real meaning that were long and in depth. This is for you guys! And I just want to address some of you wonderful reviewers. I know who you are!

GreenEyesBlind- Oh, I hope Harry didn't come off as too needy. He's just lonely. J

livy black- Hey man, I'm only human… heh


	7. Ready

**_Disclaimer- I certainly do not own Harry Potter_**

****

**Monuments and Melodies**

**Chapter Seven- Ready**

-----

It was already deep into the night when Severus apparated back to Grimmauld Place. The house had fallen into that deep silence as though no one had stepped inside it for ages. Severus stood hushed a moment, willing himself to not make a sound, to stop breathing just to fit in with the atmosphere.

The crack beside him broke through the peace. He looked over and there was Albus beside him, his silver beard running down his metallic purple robes, and the small glasses just falling from his crooked nose.

"Where is she?" the elder man asked, taking a look around the kitchen in which he arrived in.

"Upstairs, I assume," Severus answered, "It was the last time I saw of her before I left."

"Would she be awake at this hour?"

Severus nodded, "She usually is."

Dumbledore took this information, and walked slowly to the stairs, racketing as he ascended them. The potions master, still unaware of Dumbledore's purpose, followed closely behind, directing him to the destined door.

Standing in front of the wooden barrier, Severus could see the soft glow of candlelight through the bottom crack. Maybe it was his imagination, but he swore he heard the ruffling of paper.

Dumbledore knocked, waiting patiently for the door to open. When it did, Ginny stood in the doorway, her frail hands grasping the trim tightly. Severus could tell she had been crying. The whites of her eyes were now a scratching red, and her face was pasty from tear stains. She had pulled her hair back loosely, rough and messy.

"Yes?" she said softly, looking from Albus to Severus.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, I was hoping to have a word with you. May I come in?" Dumbledore gestured to the table her could see through the door.

"Yes, of course," she stepped back, letting them come through. She headed towards the bed and sat for there were only two chairs at the table. Severus took a seat in one of the antique chairs, and found an open book in front of him, one he recognized, The Silmarillion by J.R.R. Tolkien.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked plainly, but Severus could see the worry lines.

"Oh no, my dear child, there is nothing to worry about," Dumbledore assured her, "My visit is firmly concerned with the future of Hogwarts."

"Is the reconstruction going well?"

"Very much so. We're looking at about a year for completion."

Ginny was surprised, "Only a year?"

"We had originally planned for around three, but Mr. Malfoy turned out to be a very generous benefactor." The red head frowned at this.

"I see… but why are you here then?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly, "I'm afraid we lost a great deal of our faculty in the war, and Hogwarts is in need of a new Mediwitch." He looked pointedly at her.

"But Professor, what of Madam Pomfrey?" Ginny asked.

"Poppy has taken up the position at the head of St. Mungo's. She is no longer able to work at the school. She did, however, recommend you as a replacement with much fervor, and I can not say I disagree."

Ginny's mouth was open, and she was taken aback, almost curious, "Professor, surely there is someone better than myself to meet the requirements. I'm not sure I even meet the requirements."

"There are many who meet the requirements, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said, "There are many who have given years to their studies and have perfected their art. There are many who have much experience, and have worked out in reality for years. There are many who have heart and are passionate about what they do. But none of them so much as you, Miss Weasley. You have the heart we need in a healer after such a deep wound has been made."

Severus could see the wheels turning in Ginny's mind, "Professor, honestly, I am greatly flattered, but I do not know if I am capable of-"

The Headmaster cut her off, "Nonsense, Miss Weasley. You are one of the best out there. There is no way I will let your own self doubt keep you from this."

"But Professor, I do not know if I'm ready."

Dumbledore sighed, "Miss Weasley, will any of us ever be ready? The answer is no. None of us will ever be ready to go out again and face the world, but that doesn't mean we can't. It doesn't mean we don't have to. We need to take our issues in stride, not hide away with them," he paused before continuing, "I need you, Miss Weasley. Please do not excuse yourself."

Ginny looked down, picking at the hem of her sweater, "You said a year?"

"Yes, Miss Weasley, a year and it will be done."

"So, I would have a year to get things together, figure things out?"

"Yes, Miss Weasley."

She gave out a deep breath and bit her lip, closing her eyes, "Alright. I'll be your Mediwitch."

Dumbledore was visibly pleased. He stood, a great grin on his face, "I'm glad to here it Miss Weasley. Very glad to hear it. Now, what are you going to do about your situation, if it is not too much to ask?"

When she spoke, her voice sounded uncertain and shaky, "I was hoping to take a trip back to the Cottage. Until then, I'll ask you if I can remain here."

"The Cottage," Dumbledore's brow furrowed, "You want to move back in there, I am guessing."

"Yes…"

"I do not know if know is the best time for you to be living alone, Miss Weasley. There are many who have a price set for the head of Neville Longbottom's fiancé."

"Professor-" Ginny pleaded.

"Miss Weasley, I'll not willingly put you in a spot of danger. The Cottage is in the center of the remaining Death Eater activity and for good reason too. To live there would be suicide."

"I can take care of myself," she said defensively.

Dumbledore sighed, "I know that, Miss Weasley, but even the great witch that you are could not protect you from their ploys. Though their master is gone, their mission still runs strong. Zabini is out there. You have to stay sharp with these facts."

"I understand these facts, Professor. Honestly, I do! But you cannot keep me from going back. I need to return to the Cottage, if only for a little while," she was getting desperate, and Severus could see the need in her silky brown eyes.

"Miss Weasley, it is not-"

"Appropriate, I know…" she finished in soft resent, "But surely you can give me a visit, just for a few hours, to collect my things, take a look around," she began picking at her jumper again, "Closure, you know?"

The Headmaster took a breath, looking at her, "Fine, Miss Weasley, if that is your wish, you may go," Ginny smiled, relieved, "But, it will not be alone. I'm sure Mr. Potter would be willing to take you."

"No sir, please anyone but Harry. I spoke the idea over with Remus. Perhaps, he would take me… but not Harry." Dumbledore nodded.

"I'll speak to him about it. Don't worry, I shan't tell Harry of this outing."

"Thank you, Professor," Ginny let out the air she had been holding.

"Anytime," he walked over to the door, pulling it open and stepping through, "Anytime. I'll see you later, I pray, Miss Weasley."

"Of course, and thank you, Professor,"

Severus stood and followed the elder man out of the room, looking back to Ginny who stood beside the bed, "Goodnight… Ginny."

"Goodnight Professor," she murmured, giving him one of her small tight lipped smiles. He nodded in return, and stepped through the door, shutting the wood behind him. Albus was already down the hall, about to descend the stairs.

"I hope you are up making me a cup of tea before I leave," the Headmaster through over his shoulder.

"It would be my pleasure," Severus replied dully, following the man down the stairs. As they entered the kitchen, Albus took a swift seat at the table, folding his wrinkled hands upon the top, watching Severus as he open the cabinet to take out the battered kettle. He quickly lit the stove, sending flames beneath the pot he had filled with water. He faced Dumbledore as he waited for the whistle to sound.

"You're just going to let her go, after all that happened there?" he shot.

"I'm afraid she needs it."

"Needs it?" Severus snorted, "For what? To see what he did? To see the destruction he caused? The shock could easily cause a relapse in her health!"

"You know her health is in the best of state, Severus. I cannot understand why you feel the need to keep her in a glass case. She is no doll."

"What? How dare you say that? I am not locking her up; I am only trying to protect her," Severus hissed.

Dumbledore, still calm as he always had been, gave the Potions Master a stern look, "Protect her from what?"

Severus looked at a loss, "The- the Death Eaters," he spat messily, "they are still out there!"

"Yes, yes, there are Death Eaters, and they are a threat, but you could have let her come today. She deserved to be there."

"You never said you wanted her to come."

"I wasn't aware I had to give you step by step instructions, Severus. If she wanted to come, I thought you would let her come, and I am sure she did. She is healing, and she has proved that to me by her wish to return to the Cottage. You cannot mollycoddle her forever. I'm surprised she takes it."

Severus looked away, guilty. He knew she had wanted to come. The only way he had stopped her was by bringing up Percy, her brother, and though it was not intentional, he felt worse for it.

"She didn't, until she heard of her brother."

"It didn't seem she took the information well," Dumbledore frowned.

Suddenly, the kettle resounded and Severus made quickly to take it off the stove, "I suppose I didn't say it in the best of manners," he said, pouring the steaming liquid into two cups and plopping a bag from the tin still on the counter from the morning in them.

"You never do, Severus," Albus said.

Severus returned this comment with a glare as he set the cup in front of the older man, "It slipped."

"I'm sure…" Dumbledore took a sip. That was the last they spoke of it, remaining in silence as they took down the rest of their drinks. The Head Master made ready to leave soon afterwards, and just as he was about to apparate, he turned to Severus, "I want you to go with her."

"To the Cottage?"

"Yes, Remus is too out of it right now, and she trusts you, I think to some extent."

Severus scowled, "What about Potter?"

"You saw her reaction when I mentioned him. Something has passed between them and I have no desire to ignite it. You will go with her."

"What if I don't want to?"

"I could always change my mind and send her alone, if that's what you would like?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus's jaw clenched, "I'll speak to her about it."

"Good, good," Dumbledore said, giving a smile, "But I must be off. Goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight, Albus," Severus said, watching as the older man disappeared with a pop. He waited a moment, still looking at the vacated spot, before turning back to the table, grabbing the two cups, and heading with them towards the sink.

-----

A/N- Thank you so much for your reviews! I am so utterly happy about how much feedback this story is getting! Yes!

I just wanted to let you all know, randomly, that I wrote this chapter along to my new CD If You're Feeling Sinister by Belle and Sebastian, and it is probably one of the best CDs I have ever owned. The three hours of consideration and the final spending of fifteen dollars were all worth it.

GreenEyesBlind- I know what you mean about Percy. I just love to see one of the Weasleys go bad, you know? I'm afraid there will be a relationship with Snape, but believe me, it's not going to be a dependency thing at all. I think it's going to turn out much different from what most people think.

TommieBoy182- I've been looking for a long in depth Snape/Ginny stories for so long and could never find one! It was quite aggravating, seeing as I've always been captivated by the ship. Both of them seduced by the darkness, yet fighting for the light, it's always been so cool to me. I guess that was my reasoning for staring up this story, for people like me who wanted that in depth, long story. And it will be long… Oh, please feel free to ramble, I love rambling! Believe me, that is all my livejournal is too. I am so obsessive compulsive with it; I have to post like six messages a day, just to be satisfied. It's very sad.

So, yes, everyone, feel free to ramble, because I'm interested in who is actually reading the story, you know? And if you don't, that's fine. Still review though, I add hastily. Yes, I am a dirty, dirty review whore. Pretty sad and awful really… so,

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Harvest

**_Disclaimer- Don't own it_**

**Monuments and Melodies**

**Chapter Eight- Harvest**

-----

A week had passed since the meeting at Grimmauld Place between Albus, Ginny, and Severus, and the summer was finally nearing its end. Already a fortnight into September, and one could feel the drop in temperature. The air was still fairly warm, but the nipping breezes that sailed with it signaled the oncoming autumn.

Severus could not say he minded though. He had always been particularly fond to the more neutral weather of fall than the bright heat of summer or the frigid cold of winter. Surely, he enjoyed his time spent much more during the summer. He was on break after all, but fall had an almost soothing quality to it or it had, before he started teaching. To think of it- he had not had a free fall in what now? Twenty three years… yes, his first free fall. He liked to harvest the thought.

Of course, while he was free of the teaching, it did not mean he was free of the school itself. Trips had been made to the Grounds regularly all week. Work on the dungeons was at its height, and Severus wanted to make sure everything was done right, which meant he was supervising whenever he could.

This also meant he had not spoken to Ginny about her trip to the Cottage. In fact, he had not seen much of her the past few days except for the occasional meal or chance passing in the upstairs corridor. She was spending too much of her time holed up in her room, the crinkling of pages always to be heard. He admitted he had been avoiding her. He did not want to go to the Cottage, and he had no idea why on Earth she would want to. He had basically blown the whole ordeal off until Albus had questioned him on the subject earlier that morning, and now as the sun was rising high in the sky, Severus was standing outside Ginny's door, knocking patiently.

"Come in," he heard the muffled reply through the wood, and following it, he twisted the knob. As the door peaked open, he could see her, still wearing the plain nightdress, her red hair splashing across the cotton, sitting at the table. There was a book open in front of her.

"Good afternoon, Miss Weasley," he greeted cordially, steeping in and closing the door behind him.

She turned her pale face towards him, smiling softly, "Please, professor, have a seat." She gestured across the table.

Severus did just that, finding comfort in the open chair, "What are you reading?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just an old book I found in here- The Silmarillion," she said, "Have you read it?"

He nodded, "Yes, it is one of my favorites. May I ask which point you are at?"

"In the middle of _Of__ Beren and Luthien_, sir."

"Ah yes, Luthien, the beautiful elf maiden whose heart belonged to one of the race of men. It is probably the most beautiful of the tales told there."

Ginny looked down at the pages and smiled, "Beautiful indeed… So many trials, and there is still a happy ending… I wish it were always like that."

"Well, reality has to take place sometimes."

"Not in stories."

"No, not in stories…" he said, finding silence shortly after, "Miss Weasley, I've come to discuss your trip to the Cottage?"

"Have you already spoken to Remus?"

"No," he answered, "Remus will not be going with you. I will."

Ginny looked confused, "But Professor Dumbl-"

"And he changed his mind. He would like me to accompany you. I advise you not to try your luck."

"Of course," she nodded, "When would we be going?"

"Is tomorrow acceptable?"

"Yes."

"Good then… be ready at eight sharp, and dress fairly warm. The air has grown a chill of late," he stated, standing.

"How will we be getting there?"

"Portkey, and it's set to be back by eleven. You'll have three hours to look around and collect the things you need." She frowned at this, "What? Is that not enough time?"

"Oh no- that's fine," she said hurriedly, but he could tell by her worried expression this was not the case.

He walked to the door, his hand resting firmly the latch, "Good… Tomorrow then."

The red head nodded, "Yes, yes of course. Thank you, Professor."

"Good Afternoon, Miss Weasley," he pulled open the door.

"Good Afternoon, Professor," she called after him, as the stepped through the wooden flap, and continued down to the study, looking straight to the half full bottle of firewhisky on the shelf there.

-----

Severus was not necessarily a morning person, and at the sound of his bell ringing alarm waking him up the next morning, he profusely regretted agreeing to take Ginny so early in the day. Groggy, and head pained due to a full night of reading and alcohol, he hurried to the bathroom, stumbling through the medicine cabinet to find anything to ease the hang over. Even though he was already, a small bottle of sobering potion did the trick, and while there was still trace of headache, he felt much better.

He showered quickly and dressed in the simple black robes he and everyone else had grown so accustomed to. Plucking his coat of the moth worn wardrobe, he laid in on the bed as he ran a comb through his lank hair.

It was around seven forty five when a timid knock came on his door. He dropped the comb, and opened to find a mass of curling red hair below him, "Miss Weasley?"

She was looking down to her shoes, making it hard to see her expression, even harder with the hair tumbling into her features. She also wore simple black robes, but they were more of a grey now due to use and old age, "Professor," she said in a low voice, "I was wondering if there were any other cloaks in the house?"

Still holding the door with his left hand, he looked down at her skeptically, "Surely, you have your own?"

"Well, yes-"

"Just wear that one then," he said briskly. He didn't have time for this sort of thing. It was bad enough he had to go back there.

"But I can't, sir."

Severus crossed his arms, looking all too much like the intimidating Potions teacher he had once been, "And why is that?"

He could hear her swallow, "Because it's my grey one, sir,"

"And what is that supposed to mean to me?" He knew he was talking down to her, talking like he would to any third or fourth year, but he just didn't patience for something stupid. He never had.

"It's the cloak I wore during the final battle, sir." With that said, she finally looked up at him, the upset shown in her deep chocolate eyes.

That explained a lot. Just another reminder for Severus as why not to jump to conclusions. He stepped back, "Here, come in. I think I can find you something."

He shut the door behind her, and moved over to the wardrobe, shuffling through his things. From the very back he picked out an old dark green cloak he had worn years ago when he was a student, and the things that mattered were house pride, and revenge on a particular group of boys. It would probably be a bit big for the small girl, but it would work.

He turned around to hand it to her to find her staring directly at him, "Here," he said, handing her the coat. She extended a thin hand to take it, folding it lightly over her forearm.

"Thank you," she murmured, smoothing the rich fabric down, looking around the room. There wasn't much to see. Severus kept his room fairly empty. A simple bed, the wardrobe, his trunk, and a few books scattered on the end table were the only things to break the monotony.

He cleared his throat, "I believe we have time for a quick breakfast before we are off. There are still scones done there?"

Ginny turned back to him, "Yes. I don't know how good they'll be though."

"Alright, come on then, I'm hungry," he opened the door for her, and followed her out, tromping down the stairs and making it to the kitchen. Ginny had spoken the truth and there was a plate of scones resting on the counter. She immediately headed straight to one of the dressers, taking out two small plates, and dropping a scone on each of them. She handed one of the plates to Severus and put the other down on the table for herself, before heading to the refrigerator, "What would you like to drink?" she called over he shoulder, hunching to look at the selection.

"Is there any pumpkin juice?"

"Yes," she answered, taking out a pitcher and pouring two glasses of the orange liquid. She placed one in front of Severus, who was now sitting at the table, and took the seat across from him, "What condition do you think the house is in?"

Severus took a swig of his drink, "Fair I suppose. It's not like they are going to go in there and destroy the place. Their idea is to get you to come back, not leave."

"Is it safe, Professor, for you to be going along with me? You are just as great a target as I am."

"As safe as it would be for anyone in the Order. Surely, my head has a heftier price, but in the end, one person's death is the same as anyone else's."

Ginny looked down, nibbling her food, "Of course. That makes a good deal of sense."

It grew quiet as the two continued there meal. Severus looked down to his watch- 7:57, "Finish up. We've three minutes," The red head nodded at this, and quickly stuffed the rest of the scone in her mouth, causing Severus to frown, "Come on, into the study."

The two hurried to the office where the Potions Master pulled out an old skeleton key from a drawer. He held it out and Ginny daintily touched it with the tips of her fingers. Looking at the watch, he counted down, "Three, two, one-"

And the world spun, his navel pulled up and around landing safely and quickly. Ginny stepped back from him as her feet touched the ground. He found himself looking about fifty feet away to the small house that rested on the plush green grass- The Cottage.

Longbottom Cottage had been in their family for centuries. It was not at all big, and from the outside one could guess there were only three to four rooms. The exterior walls were made of mismatched stones, and the roof was thatched. There was an overhang coming of the front, and beneath in were two rocking chairs beside the front door.

He looked over to his former student, to find her gazing intently at the structure. Her pale face was already gaining color from the whipping wind, and her hair floating about her face like a child was playing with it. His cloak did her well, the green meeting well with her complexion. In the wind, her face set, she looked well- pretty even. Soundlessly, she moved forward, walking across the lawn and to the fading blue door.

Severus followed her, and stood by her shoulder as she brought her hand to the latch. She paused, her fingers just inches away from the metal, "I don't know if I can do this."

"Miss Weasley, do not tell me I came all this way for nothing," Snape growled.

She shut her eyes, and took a deep breath, nodding. Her hand touched the door, and slowly she pulled it open.

-----

A/N- I am so sorry about the delay! Please forgive me, but midterms have been killer! I swear the next chapter will be out sooner.

And I'm sorry about the length of this one also. I feel like this is just a little more character development, and a bit more of transition chapter than anything else. I just really wanted the Cottage to be in one chapter. So sorry!

Another thing I just wanted to bring up, a friend of mine and I have started up a message board Harry Potter RP, that takes place Post Hogwarts when the war is still raging. We need a lot of characters. However, Ron, Ginny, and Luna are already taken. Everything else is pretty much free domain. But really, this is a serious RP. We try to write or posts to the full potential. If you are interested, contact me by my aim screenname doctormoriarty16, send me an email at , or post a comment at my livejournal. This is a link to the site- ?boardharry&actiondisplay&num1106781881 - where the specific post is. You'll notice the sight is mainly for Buffy, but this thread is an exception. If you are familiar with Buffy RPing, this is the sight for Untouchable, which just reached one hundred pages. So, if you're interested, we need all the people we can get. Thanks!

I just want to state, because it has been brought up in a few reviews- GINNY WILL NOT BE DEPENDENT ON SNAPE. It wouldn't work with where I am going with the story at all. And just to put it out there- SNAPE WILL NOT BE DEPENDENT ON GINNY. That wouldn't work either. I just wanted to make sure that is understood.

Thank you to all my fabulous reviewers! This story is for you guys, and you do an awesome job of giving me feedback!

missparker85- You have no idea how honoured I am to have you read my stories! I've read and loved all of your Snape/Ginny stories. I was so excited when I saw your review. Thanks so much!

TommyBoy182- Yeah for rambling! The great outage- ugh- I was dying. I wanted to post in my livejournal so badly. As soon as it was back up, I posted immediately around six times. I'm so obsessive compulsive. I need to see Phantom! Ahh! I've seen the show six times and I was so excited about the movie, but it is still playing nowhere around me! Gah!

Thank you so much everyone!

Also, check out the six million (okay, three) one-shots I put up this week… when I should have been writing this…eh… um… watch as I smile sheepishly?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Wall

**_Disclaimer- Don't own it_**

**Monuments and Melodies**

**Chapter Nine- Wall**

_-_

_She shut her eyes, and took a deep breath, nodding. Her hand touched the door, and slowly she pulled it open._

The hinges creaked with disuse, pushing the door open slowly, like an unknown force was blowing it. Ginny's chocolate eyes peeked open, searching the open void for something, but it was too dark inside the doorway to distinguish anything.

This was it. This is what she had been waiting for… and now she was sure she wasn't ready for it. The Cottage had been somewhere her and Neville had lived for about a year after Hogwarts. She remembered the too short period often, but not always with a smile. It was almost too painful to think of those Sunday afternoons just sitting on the porch, or those frequent walks along the endless moor. Neville was her best friend, and a lover- certainly someone she had been attracted too. And she had been happy with him, happy with his constant companionship, and the ease he brought to situations.

And coming back here brought a whole resurgence of old feelings.

She had said she didn't love Neville. She couldn't and she told him that. For so long, her heart had belonged to Harry- the Boy Who Lived- Potter, and to see it somewhere else was all a confusing mess. And she couldn't see herself with Neville because of it. And the poor boy seemed to accept this, and he still begged her to spend time with him, to live with him, and having nowhere else to go, she accepted. The good times she had spent here. Looking back, her moments with Neville had easily been the greatest time of her life.

"Miss Weasley, I haven't all day," the grim voice of her former professor called her from her thoughts. She nodded weakly to him, and bracing herself, took the deep step through the door and into the foyer.

It was dark inside, and she could barely see except for the lit outline of curtains by windows across the room. Snape, who must have come in behind her, took the initiative to draw the drapes briskly, letting the gray light spill across the floor.

She almost gasped, but caught herself. The house looked just as she had left it two years ago. The country blue couch still had a crease between cushions were Ginny used to wedge herself for comfort, there was a small stack of letters on coffee table alongside a empty mug, and there were ashes left in the fireplace, probably from Neville's last trip to Mungos. If not for the prominent coat of dust, one would almost think the house was still occupied.

In the back of her head, Ginny wished it was.

"Well, let's get this over with," Snape grumbled, looking at her. Again, the red head's response was a vague nod. Slowly, as if she was afraid the floor would give way if she dared to run too fast, she walked across the room to a door in the corner- the door to her and Neville's bedroom. Carefully, she pulled it open, stepping inside.

It was just like the main room had been, left in immaculate condition. The bed was still unmade, looking as though she and Neville had just crawled out of it, begging the other to hit the snooze button. A pair of boxers was flung on the hard wood floor.

As she walked further into the threshold, a gleam of silver caught her eye. There on the tall wardrobe sat a small metal jewelry box, carved and etched with a scene of dragons. She smiled sadly at the memory of it. Charlie had given it to her after the Chamber of Secrets incident. The small case had meant so much to her. Just the way he presented it- when everyone else was hush hush about the topic, and overprotective, he came in with open arms and acceptance. He never made her talk about the experience, but he was always there to listen, and she had loved him for it.

Reaching up with delicate hands, Ginny grabbed the box and held it in front of her to open it. Inside was a thin chain holding a small sapphire mounted in a silver swan. She pinched the chain in her fingers, dangling it to look at the jewel… Neville. He had given it to her. His white lady, he had called her. Oh, how the tears threatened to slip over the edge of her lids. Quickly, she dropped the necklace in and snapped the box shut, trying to breathe steadily for a moment. She would not cry. She would not break down. She promised herself this.

Biting her lip, she moved to the closet, ready to sift through the remnants of her past.

-

Severus surveyed the kitchen- crumb topped table, dishes in the sink, a window still cracked open in the corner… How had they left this place? He had always assumed it was a thought out decision for Ginny to stay at Hogwarts. He had never even questioned the idea, nor thought of where Neville had been. Was their departure from Longbottom Cottage more abrupt then most chose to think?

Ginny had been in the bedroom for a long while now. He had entered about an hour ago only for a stuttered plea to be alone. So, he would give her some space, and some time to get her things together. The main room where they first entered held a bookshelf, and he had spent some time in there, looking over the numerous classics and medicinal books it held. Eventually, his attention wandered and he found himself in the kitchen.

Curious to see what they contained, Severus had started sifting through the dressers. He had always thought there was something oddly personal about how one's kitchen looked. If you thought about it, a person's china, the food kept in store, the little potions they were sure to make- that could tell you a lot.

He started with the silverware first, noticing the dull points of forks and knives from years of use, plain and unadorned. The china was interesting, designed with a painted on mosaic- wide plates and deep bowls. The enormous amounts of maple tea caught his gaze, along with the numerous cans of instant soup in the bottom cupboard. Finishing off with the cabinets, he noticed the thin door on the opposite wall- a pantry, most likely.

Having nothing better to do, he crossed the floor, attempting to pull open the door.

It wouldn't budge.

He tried pulling on the door knob again harder, but there came no movement. He pushed in this time, leaning his shoulder against the wood. It was probably locked. He swiftly took out his wand, and murmured the familiar spell, "Alohomora."

No luck.

But something was oddly intriguing about that stupid door, and while part of him was ready to give up on the absurd idea, his mind still racked through its entrails for any spell that would suit the situation.

"What are you doing?"

He whirled around to see the small red headed woman looking at him curiously. She was a bit rumpled, her mane of hair frizzed, and a smudge of dirt on her cheek. The card board box in her hands was stock piled with odds and ends- picture frames, jewelry, papers, clothing, and scarves.

"Nothing," Severus replied, stepping away from the stuck door. Ginny placed her box on the dirty table and walked over beside him. She was frowning, and there was an odd glaze to her eyes.

He prayed to Salazar she wouldn't cry.

"You know," she whispered, "Neville and I always wondered what was behind that stupid door…" she gave a chuckle, but it came out as more of a choke. She paused a moment before continuing, "We used to sit at that table every night and speculate as to what was behind it. Well, just whenever we couldn't find anything to talk about… We'd come up with the wildest plots and stories of dragons and princesses trapped within that idiotic door. It was dumb, really… now that I think of it," she tried to laugh again.

"It couldn't be that hard to open it."

"I'm sure it isn't… it's just, we… you know what? I want to know what's behind that door," Ginny said, looking over at him.

"You want me to open it?"

"Yes."

Severus thought for a minute, "I'm not sure it's a good idea."

"Please?"

"No, I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to." He glared at her, causing her to bite her lip.

"Fine, I'll do it myself."

"Miss Weasley-" But she was already at the door, murmuring a set of complicated spells, the language of the past weaving through her mouth. He grumbled a swear, and pinched his nose. For some reason, he had a bad feeling about this.

And suddenly, there was a long creak. He looked up to see the door swinging open as if on wheels. Ginny was blocking his view, and he could not see what was behind it, but the noticeable slump of her shoulders told him a lot more.

"What is it?"

She turned back to him, and he could see the tears glowing in her brown eyes, "It's a wall." He moved closer, and upon inspection, he could see that this was true. There was nothing behind the door but a continuation of the mourning blue walls around it, "It's a stupid wall…"

He watched her shake a bit, and her hands come to her eyes to shield them from his gaze, "It's just a stupid fucking wall," she continued, "And to think I was that stupid! To think that there might actually be something behind it! To think that _he_ might actually be behind it! What the hell was I thinking?"

"Miss Weasley-"

She cut him off, growing upset, "You want to know what I was thinking? I was thinking that maybe it was all just a mistake. That maybe he really was still alive, because I'm in love with him. I wasn't in love with him them, oh no! But I am now," there was a bitter tang to her words, and the tears began to pour down her freckled cheeks, "And you know what? I'm so stupid because it's just wanting something I can't have- loving someone I can't have! And he's not here so it's just stupid! And now I don't have him, and I want him and I should have seen it when he was here, but now he's not! And I don't have him, and the only thing I have now is this stupid closet!" She slammed the door shut, "Which isn't even a closet! It's a fucking wall!"

"Miss Weasley!" he shouted over her, to get the girl's attention. She looking up at him, pale, water flowing down her face.

And covering her eyes, with a sob, Ginny quickly grabbed the box off the table and fled from the room. She left behind a very speechless potions master…

-

A/N- I know it's short, but I felt this was the best place to end the chapter. I want to keep the flow going, so added needless nonsense would sort of be… anticlimactic?

I would like to thank by extraordinary reviewers! And I'll address a few with questions and such.

TommieBoy182- I love your ramblings! There wonderful and keeps a poor fan fiction writer motivated… ahh, I must see Phantom! Eh… the fluff… I'm afraid you may be waiting for a while… Sorry! I want it to happen too, but things need to develop a little, you know?

SwiggyGlade- Hey, I'd love to help if you'd like. Just email me. I'll be sure to put the address up on my author page.

i am green- Hermione will be coming in later- much later. And I have to say, I am not the biggest Hermione fan beforehand… (Damn you Cassandra Claire for turning me into a Ginny lover) That does not mean I will be abusing her because of my own biased opinions. It is however mentioned that Hermione is in the Spell Damage ward of St. Mungos earlier. I am sticking with this. It's sort of crucial to my plot.

And that's about it… Thank you so much for reading, and **PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Guilt

**_Disclaimer- Not mine._**

**Monuments and Melodies**

**Chapter Ten- Guilt**

**XXXX**

The porch was where he found her, straight and cold as she looked out across the moor. The wind picked up her flaming hair, twisting and turning it while it whipped across her cheeks. Her sleeves, still rolled up, showed off the pale white of her arms, one across her stomach gripping the other elbow. She was not crying now, and the remains of water on her cheeks were giving a pasty look.

For this instant, Severus thought, she was beautiful even in such a grim and morbid way.

He approached, "Miss Weasley?"

She did not look at him, her brown eyes still scanning the horizon, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I thought I was ready. I was stupid."

"You're not stupid, Miss Weasley," said Snape, "A bit foolish, maybe, but never stupid."

He could see the smile rising on her lips, "Foolish, yes, I always was the foolish one- Charlie the unique, Charlie the adventurous, Percy the ambitious, Fred and George the mischievous, Ron the loyal, and poor little Ginny. Ginny the foolish. It's a worthy title."

"I did not mean it in that way."

"No?" she asked, "Well, you hit the nail on its head." Her voice was suddenly grimmer than he had ever known it to be. He had herd the regret or fright or even the bitterness, but never the grim range in which she was speaking now, "Ginny the foolish, who couldn't know the difference between a friend and a Dark Lord."

"You were eleven."

"I was twenty-two," she corrected plainly, "And I succumbed like the eleven year old I once was."

Severus was not confused, "What are you talking about?"

She sighed, "Don't you know?"

"I'm sorry Miss Weasley. You'll have to specify for me," That famous intimidating tone was coming back to his voice.

"How do you think he knew? How do you think he found the real prophesy? How do you think he knew about the attack?" she paused, "How do you think he knew you were a spy?"

For the first time since he had approached, she looked at him- water mingling in her eyes along with something else. Regret?

"You sold us out." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes," she murmured, turning away and tilting her face up to the sky, "I sold you out… and I hate it. I hate what I did, but there's nothing to change it now. I don't care if you hate me. I don't care if anyone else does. You can tell them. It won't change anything. I sold you out and I would do it again."

He knew the last part was not malicious or evil. It was not a threat or a dare. It was simply a fact. If she had to live through it all again, she would make the same choices- the same mistakes. And that, he figured, was killing her- eating her with guilt… as it was killing him.

Years ago, Severus had given up his soul, mind and body to Lord Voldemort, and he regretted it to this day. And even though he told himself, under the same circumstances, his choice would be different, he knew it was a lie and a huge one at that. Under the same circumstances, a dark mark would still pollute his skin.

And maybe that's why he understood

"I'm not going to tell anybody," he said finally.

"Why?"

"It's not worth it."

She seemed to accept this with her companionable silence. And they were companions, in the quiet moment, as the wind flew across their pale knowing faces. They were in the same boat- both guilty of crimes they had committed in their own foolishness. Crimes that would never go away.

"Why don't we go back?" Severus said at last.

"Where?"

"Grimmauld Place."

Ginny stopped to look at him for a moment, "Yes, alright."

"Hold on."

XXXX

The next morning found Ginny sitting at the kitchen table as he had seen her so many times before. She was looking down, staring into her tea like it held the answer to all her questions, and Severus knew she had questions. Questions like he had himself.

"Good morning," he said, walking over to the stove to pour his own cup of tea. The red head nodded in greeting.

"Good morning, Professor," she said groggily. Severus could tell she had been up all night.

"How to you feel?" The Potions Master asked as he leaned against the counter. She lifted her eyes to look at him.

"Atrocious."

Severus took a sip from his cup, "As I would assume…" he let his eyes wander the room for a moment, "Has the paper come?"

"Remus took it," she said, "There was something in it he didn't want me to see."

Somewhat taken back at this answer, Severus turned his head to her. She sat still as ever, her eyes never leaving the cup and the pout never fading from her lips.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Ginny finally took a swig from her drink, gasping as she swallowed. Severus noticed, as the cup fell back to the table and liquid fell up in protest, that it was neither tea nor coffee she was drinking, "It means," she began with a bitter taste to her words, "that they have sentenced my brother to the Dementor's Kiss, and the kind professor wishes not to distress me so as not to worsen my _condition_."

Severus came closer to her, but she did not seem to notice. She only took another swallow of her brown drink, smacking her lips at the foul taste. In her old little world- it almost reminded Severus of how she used to act as a student, "Miss Weasley, what are you drinking?"

She looked up at him with a quizzical sulk, "Firewhisky," she answered plainly, going to take another sip. Severus, however, was fairly quick and grabbed the mug out of her hands before the china touched her pale lips.

"I am almost sure that Firewhisky is not the ideal beverage for a recovering war victim," he hissed, putting the mug under his nostrils to make sure nothing else had been added to the drink. He scrunched his large nose at the sour smell.

"Victim?" she scoffed wearily, "Now that's rich."

"Miss Weasley-"

"It's not like I did anything to help any of you" she continued, cutting Severus off.

"Miss-"

"I sold you-"

"Virginia-" he said, getting louder.

"-out-"

"-Quiet, girl-"

"-A victim who couldn't get-"

"-Quiet-"

"-get away from-"

"-Quiet!"

"-you fast enough-"

"-QUIET!" Severus exploded, smashing the cup into the ground.

"It should be me under that hood, not him!" The red head barked back, but it was not in anger. It was in despair. As she stood, hands bracing the table, he could see her true feelings mingling in her eyes- the disgust, the loathing, and it was saved only for herself. He knew, because he felt the same for his own being.

He had known. He had known of her betrayal from the beginning. She was an open book. There was no difficulty in seeing through her glazed looks and excusive mumbles. The mysterious absences, the returning fights, her prevailing interest in the Order's present work- yes, Severus had known.

And then, he had seen her there- entering the throng of black, her gray cloak simmering with moonlight. Her hair dark and flowing looked like cool blood, framing the pale face that had been enraptured with her new master. Oh, how well he had known.

Severus had his suspicious about her character at the time, but the confirmation had set him in outrage. Infuriated, distraught he had flown to Albus, calling her out for the traitor she was. And Albus- Albus who should have been grateful, who should have given the Order justice for her wrongdoings- sat impassive as he listened to Severus's case. And finally, as Severus finished, breathless and heaving, the old man spoke.

"I know."

Those two simple words obliviated and glory Severus might have been expecting. In disbelief and horror he managed to spit, "And you have done nothing?"

Yes, Dumbledore- Order of Merlin First Class, Head of the Wizigot, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and the only man Severus Snape had grown to trust- had done nothing. He had done nothing about the traitor who was out there now, killing innocent people with the information she had collected.

Severus had bellowed and shouted, demanding the explanation he so desperately needed. Surely there must be justice, surely there must be punishment.

And Dumbledore had only answered as illusively as before, "If I was to make an example of her, as you wish, I would be no different than_ him_."

The statement had silenced Severus, the soft words echoing with some sort of logic. Dumbledore would not stoop to _his_ level.

"Surely something must be done to stop her?" the potions master had said finally, still upset, still in anger.

And Dumbledore had responded, "Tell me, Severus, is the guilt you carry on your shoulders not fine enough a punishment for the crimes you have committed?"

It was true. Guilt wracked his body everyday, leaving him in torture and anguish as memories of his wrongdoings weaved through his mind. Guilty for the things he had done- guilty that he would not be aptly punished. Yes, guilt from lack of punishment was suffering enough. How twisted it truly was.

"Guilt can change the tide of any sea," the wiser man added with a distant twinkle in his eye, "One must only wait for the moon to rise in the sky."

It was only now, as this small, sullen girl stood before him that he truly felt the impact of this statement. And so, instead of responding with fury, with discipline like the professor he was, he could only murmur his reply.

"Miss Weasley, I think you have already received punishment enough for your wrongdoings."

This was not the answer she was expecting. Brown eyes widened in surprise, "What?"

"There can only be one thing worse than the kiss."

The red head's eyes darkened in bitterness once more, "Pray tell," she hissed.

"The secure warmth of feeling nothing or the continuous anguish you feel now- what would you choose?"

Once again he had caught her off guard. Looking down, Ginny remained silent a moment, "I would have nothingness."

"Then you would have chosen the kiss," he said, "Do not doubt it. You suffer in punishment enough. May you feel only guiltier for wishing the easy path out of hell."

The girl's eyes were wide, looking at him in horror and realization. He had only made her pain worse, but then again, it was only what she deserved. She looked down and away, mumbling, "Forgive me."

Severus shook his head, "Only you have that power," he said, "And remember Miss Weasley, one may excuse themselves- forgive themselves per say- but one must never forget."

Ginny looked dazed, angry to an extent. She was not ahppy with his answer and she told him that with her heavy eyes, "How could I? How could I forget?" Her voice rose, quavering, "How can I forget the pain- glowing red hot, not knowing whether I was hearing my screams or theirs? How can I forget their faces contorted in their agony as I stood by in vague interest- in vague disgust – in vague enjoyment? How can I forget the rush of power? How can I forget it glowing through by fingertips, my hold over anything and everyone when I never even lifted a hand? It was my voice, raised high above the others- for once bringing victory to someone- even if it was the wrong side, even if it was only for destruction and the dominance of hatred. I had power, I had passion, and I had myself. I was everything and anything. I was one and I was in pieces, and I will never, ever feel that way again." Breathless, tired, her mouth fell open again as a tear dripped down her cheek., "And I will never forget their eyes. Their eyes speaking the last words of their soul as I caught them in my arms, lifeless and limp except for their glorious eyes… No, I could not forget."

Severus remained quiet. This girl was his younger self. It frightened him, disgusted him and yet, it gave him hope. For if she could get better, so could he. Hopefully, so could he.

"Then, Miss Weasley, you are on the right path."

The two stayed in silence for a long time, never looking up, never speaking. They were both deep in thought, and Severus could tell from the twisted look on her face, Ginny was suffering through guilt more than ever before. It was she who broke the silence.

"May I see him?" Her eyes heavy with tears, Severus nodded.

"I will arrange it."

XXXX

A/N- There's nothing I can do to make up for my horrible, horrible absence. My boyfriend recently was in an accident and I could not bring myself to write. The experience has changed me a lot, and that will probably be reflected in my writing.

Some may not be happy with the twist to this chapter, but it has been planned out all along and by no means is Ginny evil or was she ever. Her reasons will be explained more in depth throughout the story.

I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers! Hopefully I haven't lost you after all this time! I swear this sort of thing will never happen again, and I hope you keep reading and reviewing all the same!

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Changed

**_This one's for Annie and Liz, who are two wonderful friends._******

****

**_Disclaimer- Yeah, I wish _**

****

**Monuments and Melodies**

**Chapter Eleven- Changed**

**_XXXXX_**

She had never been so cold.

The sudden numbness was pouring over her as footsteps echoed in the dark corridor. She could hear everything- the moans of the captives, Severus's breath beside her, her own heart beat slowing.

Ginny had never been so cold, and for the first time in so long, she was happy. This was punishment. This was justice. This was right.

But it would not last forever, and that could only distress her more.

Ginny now wore Severus's dark cloak once more, the heavy hood shrouding her distinct hair. The fabric reached the ground, even as she stood tall, whispering a tell tale to the dirty concrete floor. Severus walked beside her, paler than she had ever seen him. The ministry official in front looked sick.

But what could one expect? One might say they were already in hell- Azkaban.

"Here we are," the Ministry worker said, stopping shortly in front of a lonely cell. Ginny peered through the red bars- colored from rust or from blood she did not know. Alone in the corner hunched a boy- no, a man, hair red as his prison, falling greasy over his gaunt face. His limbs were willowing and fragile, skinner than she had ever seen him. She took in a sharp breath, "Percy…"

She must have looked straight through the ministry worker, still staring at her brother- for suddenly the gate was open, and she could feel Severus's grip tight around her arm. Dazed, alarmed, not able to comprehend, mist rose in her eyes as she looked upon the figure that might have been her brother.

It couldn't be him- this shell, this frame could not be determined, stubborn, passionate Percy- this could not be her favourite brother- the responsible one who always gave her enough space, who always knew when something was wrong, who had always promised to take care of her. No, please, please, it could not be him!

But it most definitely was.

"Percy," she choked, praying to Merlin that he would recognize her voice, that he would only respond. A hand gesture, a look- that was all she needed. She knelt down, searching his eyes, begging him to comply.

He just stared into space.

"Percy, please," she whispered, grabbing onto his shoulders, her fingers digging deep. More tears fell at his silence. She shook him, beginning to sob, "Percy please, please wake up!" she shook him again and choking, crying though she knew it was useless. It was all useless. Crying would do nothing to save him now. Crying would do nothing to save him from something worse than death.

This should have been her.

It was no use. Realizing this like a spout of cold water, she stopped. Instead of shaking, her arms found their way around him instead. She wailed into his shoulder as the two rocked back and forth. Still he did not respond.

She had never felt so cold.

****

**_XXXXX_**

It seemed that the kitchen table had become a common meeting place for them- Ginny and Severus. It was early on a Tuesday when she came down the steps, bright and blushed in a stiff floral dress. Severus was already sipping dark tea with a book open in front of him. It was the first time he had seen her since he dragged her back from Azkaban, sobbing into his shoulder.

It had taken everything he had not to sob with her.

She looked pretty today, as he realized she normally did. He had expected to find the frame of a girl, more broken than her brother, but today she was alive. He was glad.

"Good morning," she said, giving him a soft smile. She walked over to the stove, picking up the teapot.

"Good morning, Miss Weasley," Severus replied politely. He thought to turn back to his reading, but continued instead, "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm well," she said, tossing the glance over her shoulder, "You?"

"Very well, thank you." He felt like he should have said more, but could think of nothing else worth vocalizing. Severus had never been talented in social situations much less one on one conversations. Yes, it was much better that he turn back to his book and not distress over silly things like small talk.

It seemed Ginny felt otherwise.

"I wanted to thank you," she said, coming to sit across from him, tea in hand, "For taking me there. I know it was not an easy trip for you."

"It was no trouble."

"But it was. I was a mess. I've been a mess. And you've shown me nothing but kindness."

Kindness? He did not seem to recall.

"I would hardly call my actions kindness, Miss Weasley. A bit of logical advice perhaps-"

"You could have revealed my position, but you did not. Only a man of mercy would make that decision."

Severus looked at her a moment, "You would have had me tell," he said, "I know you are not happy."

"But perhaps, I will be," she gave a sad, tight-lipped smile- the smile she seemed to save just for him, "in time. You've given me another chance. For that, I must thank you."

Severus shook his head. No, she was wrong, so very wrong.

"No, Virginia, you've given me another chance." He was almost surprised at her own words, but did not show it. It was the first time, Severus thought, he had not called her by her surname. She seemed surprised as well, but pleasantly.

"Perhaps," Ginny mused, "we have given each other a chance."

Severus looked down into his murky, simmering tea, trying to hide the very, very light smile about to grace his lips. Suddenly, he felt her hand on his and dark eyes flew to the contact. Ginny was looking at him hard, brown meeting black.

"After all that we've shared in these past few weeks," she said softly, "I do not know if I could still think of you as my teacher. I would like to call you my friend."

Severus was taken back. This girl, this student- no, not a student- a woman. He could not think of this strong, beautiful creature as his pupil any longer. He had seen to much, knew too much. Though young in body, she was old in heart. No longer could he resent her, a plague on his existence like all other Weasleys and Gryffindors combined.

He never had many friends and he couldn't say he remembered her to have many either. Perhaps that is why they both so easily succumbed to the Dark Lord's side, begging for companionship and equality. Perhaps that is why, in some twisted way, they understood one another.

Perhaps that is why he would like her to call him a friend as well.

Finally, he spoke, "Call me Severus, Virginia."

The potions master would not call her by her pet name, not now at least. He would like to think he had more dignity than that.

The red head gave him a smile brighter than he had seen from anyone in a long while, "It would be my pleasure… Severus."

**_XXXXX_**

"I honestly don't believe you are up to this," said Severus cautiously from his place at the table. Just recently, the red headed woman had disappeared into the pantry and the noises emitting it did not sound entirely pleasant.

"I honestly don't believe I asked you," he heard through the closet. Severus shook his head. When that woman put her mind to something, nothing could sway her from it. Ginny was, in many respects, like her mother. But Severus knew there was another sort of Weasley gene represented in this girl- one he had not seen before.

Two weeks had passed since that day in the kitchen when the topic of their relationship first took off. Still, they remained on hesitant terms and Severus, as it seemed he always would, felt awkward around her. Of course, she was the only thing standing at the end of the storm, and when he remembered that, it became a bit more comfortable.

Now, as defined friends, they spoke more often as friends will do and Severus no longer felt so lonely. He would like to think he kept good company and she no longer felt lonely as well- of course, he would never know.

Ginny didn't keep to her room anymore- at least not when Severus was home. She was there every night when Severus came back from the Grounds, busying herself in the parlor or kitchen. She would come out as soon as the door swung open, one of those tight-lipped smiles gracing her face. They would go to the kitchen together and he would make tea.

Sometimes they would talk, sometimes they wouldn't, sometimes they would sit in silence and drink their tea, and other times he would speak to her of the horrors he was seeing- the death, the devastation, the destruction. And she would listen with dark eyes, distressed and distraught at what she was hearing. Severus has seen too much fake pity in his life- too much false sympathy, but to look on her, worry and anxiety genuine, was a relief. It was the relief he looked for every night.

He began to notice how well she was looking, her cheeks turning red and rosy, hair waving with shine, new weight upon her frail bones- and there was a light- a soft light flickering in her cinnamon eyes. Yes, Ginny was getting better and Severus was glad.

She came out of the pantry, balancing a frying pan and a dozen eggs in her arms. Severus stood up, his teacher instincts kicking in.

"Don't be absurd," she sniffed, "I've got it." And she did, traveling to the counter with an almost careless grace he could never possess. Ginny set the frying pan on the stove, muttering a heat spell and she spread butter on its iron floor. Once again, she fluttered to the pantry, this time exiting with a pitcher of milk and a thin metal bowl.

Cracking an egg, she poured the gooey liquid yolk into the bowl, adding milk and mixing it with an old whisk.

"Eggs?" Severus questioned. She threw a look behind at him, the hint of a smirk dangling on her lips.

"You'll see." She took a slice of bread and dropped it into the mixture, drenching the grain. She shook it out a bit before plopping the soaking square on the grill. There was a sizzle.

"French toast?"

Ginny looked over her shoulder, giving him the greatest grin she could muster. Severus raised an eyebrow, "I thought we were making a proper meal."

The red head gave him a scowl, "Is French toast beneath your noble stature?"

"Not in the least bit. Forgive me, I assumed something a bit heartier."

Ginny snorted, "Next time I'll be sure to make you a steak." She turned back.

The Potions master gave a bitter smirk, "French toast is fine enough."

The two fell into silence, Severus turning to the text he had kept beside him, and Ginny pushing toast with her spatula. The sizzling aroma filled the room.

"It's ready," the red head said eventually, plopping a plate in front of Severus. He had been too caught in his book to realize that she had finished, and had added a batch of scrambled eggs to the meal- from the mixture, no doubt.

"Thank you," he said, pushing his book aside. Ginny moved back to the pantry.

"Do you like your syrup hot or cold?"

"Hot, if it's not too much trouble."

Ginny smiled back at him, "No, not at all. I always heat it up myself." She puttered around a moment before returning with a small creamer. She placed it down on the table, and sat opposite him, beginning to cut her own bread. Severus poured some of the gold- brown paste, swirling a square of toast within it. He took a bite.

"It's very good," he commented. Ginny looked up from her own meal and smiled.

"Thank you."

Quiet crept over them once more, only accompanied by the scratching silver on china. Severus has not lied. It was good. Probably better because it was the first meal he remembered that someone cooked just for him. Of course, that was absurd. He knew he was being absurd. But Virginia had made it just for the two of them and no one had done that before.

He hadn't lied. It was good.

"Albus stopped by today," Ginny said, not looking from her plate. Severus thought it was odd to hear her call the Headmaster by his first name.

"Did he?"

She nodded, "He wants me to come to the Grounds and give my input on the construction- for the Infirmary and such."

"I had forgotten how far the team had progressed. The dungeons are finished, and the lower levels are nearly completed, and it has only been a few weeks."

"Are the facilities to your liking?" Ginny asked. Severus paused a moment.

"They are in the dungeons, as they have always been. This does not upset me, but it certainly brings no satisfaction."

"Do you mind staying in the dungeons?" She looked at him curiously.

"I don't mind it," he admitted, "I suppose I'm used to it after so many years, I dwelt there as a student and then as a teacher. It wasn't bad, but it was never good either. I feel neutral to the whole situation."

Ginny remained quiet a second, looking down at her plate, "I don't think I would be able to live like that."

"Maybe that is why you were sorted into Gryffindor." She had nothing to say to this, "It takes a ripened soul to dwell beneath the halls of Hogwarts, though this is not how it always seemed. Life was never easy in the Slytherin dungeons."

Ginny frowned, "They certainly made it seem easy."

Severus shrugged, "Perhaps it was a defense… You speak of young Mr. Malfoy, do you not?"

"I do."

"Draco had a harder life than many would ever imagine. I would think you could have picked up on that from his work within the Order."

"He still acts entitled."

"Draco will always act that way. It is in his nature. But he was never spoiled- well, not spoiled the way you were."

Ginny furrowed her brow, "I was never spoiled."

"Spoiled with love- Draco never even knew the word."

"But his father-"

"Was a cruel vindictive man," Severus finished, "Draco was never rewarded for his accomplishments- only his father's expectations. Did you know Draco was the best Charms student I had ever seen?"

Ginny shook her head, "No, I always thought Hermione-"

"Exam scores and grades are not the way to judge a student's ability. Miss Granger may have scored higher, but she would never have the natural ability with a wand Draco seemed to possess. His mother's grace and his father's passion combined to create a boy who could weave a spell better than any wizard of his age. He could have been great- he still could be great, if only he was encouraged. But Lucius seemed to believe the only things that mattered were hexes and curses."

"He will teach Charms at Hogwarts."

"Yes," said the Potions master, "And it is probably the most fulfilling thing he will ever do."

Ginny looked down again, "I never knew."

"Many people don't. Many people would never ask."

Silence.

"They say you want the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ginny broke in.

Severus looked at her a moment, "I did for a time, but Potions suits me better."

"Which do you prefer?"

"Potions- by far," he said, "You feel in control when you are brewing a potion. There is no worry, no pain. Everything is timed and precise. You don't have to take things into account like who is around the next corner and what hex would be best used against them… It's calming. It's art- in a way."

"Then why did you want Defense Against the Dark Arts? Why not keep your place as Potions master?"

Severus looked at her a moment, almost searching her eyes for the answer, "I felt it my duty," he started off slowly, "to prepare the students for what was to come."

Ginny frowned, looking sullen, "I do not believe anything could have prepared us."

Severus nodded, knowing the truth it held, "I have many regrets now." She was looking away, "I could have saved you."

"What?"

"I saw what you were becoming. You were on the same path as I once was- alone, isolated, thought to be weird- unusual. It was the same for me."

Her eyes met his, "I was accepted."

"As was I."

"He promised to give me power. He promised to help me- to make them understand. I was going to show them all," she said, her voice cracking, "I would be beautiful and clever and smart. They would be jealous."

"Were they?"

"They didn't live long enough to be jealous." Mist was brewing in her eyes.

Severus found his head shaking once more, "They never did."

A tear ran down her cheek, "I wanted her to live long enough. She's still alive."

"Who?"

"Hermione."

Black eyes looked dull and neutral to a situation that would have horrified most, "It was you. You tortured her."

"I meant to kill her too." More tears plucked down her paling cheeks.

He understood.

"But she always had the upper hand," Ginny shook, trying not to cry, "She was always one step ahead. She was always better."

Severus's thoughts drifted to James Potter. Yes, he understood.

"Even now, locked away in that- that nuthouse, she's better than me!" she sobbed, "Because even if she is insane, and even if she is mad- she will always be the better person!"

She reached a pale hand to her mouth, trying to bite off her crying. She stood up quickly and made a move to grab her plate, "Excuse me," she choked, trying to get out as fast as possible, but Severus was on his toes. He went around the table, taking her by the arm. She swung into him, her nose finding a crook between his arm and shoulder. He could feel her sobbing against him and for a moment, had no idea what to do. Slowly, but surely, he wrapped his arms around her, smoothing down the red hair. Her hands stayed on his chest, ringing in his robes.

She seemed so small and frail tucked under his chin, so unlike the strong woman she had shown herself to be. In too many ways, she was like him. In too many ways, he understood her pain. In too many ways, he was beginning to care.

His old self would have pushed her away, insulted her, yelled. But he could not do that now. He had changed. Everyone had changed. And it was the war that had done it.

He could have stepped back, but as a changed man, he only held her tighter. Regardless of who he was and who she was, Severus Snape was letting Virginia Weasley creep into his heart.

Something that was entirely unheard of.

XXXXX

A/N- I have to thank all my glorious, glorious reviewers for doing their thing- reviewing! It puts this dumb smile on my face whenever I get a new word from you guys. I'm an addict!

Thank you all for your kind words as well. Everything is good now so writing should be back at a normal pace. It was a real cheer up to hear you guys' words of sympathy.

Kelli ox- I don't think I have ever been more flattered. Your review was so motivating and made me really think about this next chapter. Thank you so much!

Terra Rose- Thank you so much! I always felt that there was so much more to Ginny that Rowling was letting on and decided to take that idea for a spin with this story. Yes, it does seem like Harry is a bit off? But like you said I really felt like the war changed everyone, and I was trying to take some of the attitude he showed in OotP to new heights. You'll understand more about his new role later on, I daresay… Gah, spelling errors… I'm afraid I gave up on finding a beta for this one. Everybody is too afraid of the ship!

Thank you all soooooooo soooooo sooooo much once again! I WUV you guys! Please give me your input- what you like, what you hate, so on so forth. I love some good opinions!

**_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	12. Flushed

**_Again, for Liz, who I adore!_**

**_Disclaimer- Not mine_**

**Monuments and Melodies**

**Chapter Twelve- Flushed**

**_XXXXX_**

It was late one night, now deep into autumn. The wind was howling outside Grimmauld Place's spidery windows, blowing leaves to and fro. Ginny could just make out the shadow of a looming tree leaning, bent by the force, from her place at the table. Severus, of course, was too absorbed in another of his varying potions texts to notice this. The two drank cup after cup of tea in their own silence.

Suddenly, a door slammed, and Ginny looked away from the window, turning her gaze to the noise's direction. "What was that?" she asked. Severus did not look up from his book.

"It's just the wind."

A spout of heavy footsteps clanked overhead. Her eyes hit the ceiling, following each pounding mark. "It certainly doesn't sound like the wind to me," the red head said, standing and walking to the bottom stair of the kitchen steps.

_"Hello!" _she heard someone call from upstairs.

Ginny looked back to Severus, who had finally decided to remove his nose from the book, "Who would be arriving at this time of night?"

"I have no idea," he said, standing up as well and coming beside her. Together, they looked up the stairwell, "Remus came in earlier tonight, and as far as I know, no one else plans on staying here."

"Malfoy?" Ginny guessed. Severus shook his head.

"No, Draco is renovating Malfoy Manor. He would have no need for coming her. Potter perhaps?"

"I doubt Harry would stay here."

More footsteps came from above, s second pair this time. Remus's calm monotone was just barely made through the ceiling boards though it was too muffled to understand what he was saying.

Severus looked up to listen for a moment, but quickly gave up. Ginny, he could see, was still giving her rapt attention.

"Why is that?" he said, calling her mind back.

"What?"

"Why wouldn't Potter stay here?"

Ginny frowned, "Severus, that is hardly something you need me to answer. This house did belong-" She stopped suddenly, looking back up at the ceiling. Somebody else- the intruder- was talking. Brown eyes widened at the sound, "Good Godric," she murmured.

"What?" Severus questioned, looking back up at the ceiling as well, "Who is it?"

But Ginny wasn't listening. Her hand grasped the railing, using the wooden bar to push off and fly up the stairs. "Virginia!" Snape called after her, but she paid him no heed. Eyes glazed over, she was running full speed to the foyer and up the next flight of stairs. Severus followed.

The voices were slowly growing in volume, but Severus was moving to quickly to listen. As Ginny reached another landing, she hurried off it and down the twisting corridor. Severus did his best to keep up, stopping abruptly to her back as he slid around a corner. Ginny was just standing there, looking straight at the two men they had heard speaking downstairs. It was Remus as they had recognized, and another man- a red headed man, with his back turned to them.

"Charlie?" Ginny murmured.

The red headed man turned around, his blue eyes pale and watery. He was short and stout, much like Severus remembered him as a student- probably still shorter than the Potions Master himself. His face was different- grimmer, gray, and lined with scars and wrinkles. He look like a man twice his age, even when he was still so young.

"Gin," he said, looking hard at his sister, taking in every detail, "You're alright."

Severus almost cringed at these words. He knew they were so far from the truth.

He could barely look at the woman as she fell into her brother's hold, tears streaming down her face. Charlie's arms wrapped around her tight, refusing to let go. Severus saw the man's face twisting and contorting. He was trying not to cry.

"You're alright, you're alright…" he kept saying, muffled by Ginny's hair, "You're alright," he still said as his voice began to crack, "You're alright, you're alright," he still said as he began to sob. But Ginny remained silent as ever, tears streaming down her gaunt cheeks. Her profile leaned on his shoulder.

Severus felt an odd pang in his chest. Ginny was his to protect, wasn't she?

Remus was looking as awkward as ever. His right hand rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Looking down, it was almost as if he refused to meet Severus's gaze.

Severus did not want to be here, watching Ginny weeping in another man's arms- even if that man was her brother. It just didn't feel right. He didn't like it.

Suddenly, and swiftly, he turned, cloak billowing behind him as he hurried to his room- his sanctuary. When the door was locked, he fell on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

What was wrong with him?

**_XXXXX_**

He could hear it from the kitchen, like a toxic fume rising through the floorboards, causing his air to stop, his throat to choke. He could hear it, bounding up the stairs like the patter of children's first footsteps. He could hear it, like music drifting from that lone violin. He could hear it.

The sound was killing him, and he did not know why.

Just three days ago, the only remaining Weasley male had returned to England. It was an unexpected event for all, even Dumbledore himself. Therefore, people from all over had made their way to Grimmauld Place to catch a glimpse of the surviving man. Alarmed by the sudden swarm of humans, Severus had retreated to his room, only coming down early in the mornings to depart for the Grounds and returning late. Virginia had not been at the door.

In fact, it had seemed as though she had forgotten him. And why not? Her brother was home now. Obviously she no longer had time for stupid aging men who fancied her their 'friend'. Severus cursed his stupidity. Hadn't he learned a long time ago that there was no such thing as a true friend? Always, when something more important came in the way, he was out of the picture- betrayed and backstabbed. He had sworn he would never go through it all again. Why he had made a painful exception, he did not know.

And it was painful, more painful than he ever remembered, coming to realize that the one person he considered a friend in the midst of all the darkness shrouding his life was no more than a mere acquaintance. Severus was simply a replacement until those of real meaning in her life came along. He was suddenly and harshly aware that she was his student and not an equal. And he was suddenly and harshly aware that this was upsetting- in a mild way, of course.

But he could not fathom it! He had done everything for this woman! Who was it that had saved her, who had cared for her, who had grounded her time and time again? It was him! Not Lupin, not Albus, not Poppy, not Potter, and not even Charlie Weasley! And this was his reward- to be cast aside, ignored, forgotten as she spoon fed her poor brother!

And there she was, down in the kitchen with him, Charlie, her brother- the kitchen, her and Severus's spot. And there she was- laughing- laughing like her had never heard her laugh. Her soft voice hummed like the songbird to his senses, sweet and gliding in tones. Severus could not remember ever hearing such a beautiful sound…

But it was poison- a brilliant, honey poison that seeped into his mind, causing him to think of her and their now poor relationship once more.

Why could he not make her laugh like that?

And instead of reading in the hard wooden chair he now sat in beside his bed, Severus concentrated on hearing her voice- hearing the damned melody of her laugh once more. Even if he could not stand it and even if it angered him so, he had to listen because if he did, maybe, he could pretend she was laughing for him.

She wasn't.

He did not know how long he sat there- maybe seconds, maybe minutes, maybe hours trying to hold onto her voice. When it finally stopped, he was lost. And still he sat there, staring off into space, praying to Salazar it would come back- she would come back…

It was his last thought as he drifted off into a mournful sleep.

**_XXXXX_**

"Severus?"

_Thank you, Salazar…_

"Severus, are you in here?"

The Potions master opened his eyes groggily, the first sight her red hair tumbling out to the doorway. Ginny had wedged herself in the barely open door, peering in with a look of concern.

"Come in," Severus slurred, "I'm over here."

Her brown eyes found him, slumped over in the chair and her brow furrowed. Closing the door softly behind her, she stood stiffly, "Did I wake you?"

"Yes." He sounded anything but pleasant.

"I'm sorry-"

"Did you need something, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny frowned, "I came up to check on you."

"Well, here I am. You may go now."

"Severus-"

"I'm sure you have business to attend to, Miss Weasley. There is no need to tarry here."

Ginny frowned, "My name is Virginia, Severus."

"Very well- _Virginia_- you're work here is done. You may leave."

"Please, Severus, come down with me. You have not been out from this room in ages."

"And why would you care about it in the slightest?" he snapped, standing and briskly walking to the window. He did not want to look at her.

It took a moment for her to answer, "I miss your presence, Severus," she murmured. It caught Severus off guard, her answer in that soft tone her voice seemed to carry. He suddenly felt the urge to turn around- to face her- to gaze at her. But he did not.

"You hardly act like it."

"What on Earth do you mean by that?"

"I mean you seem to be having a perfectly wonderful time without me," he hissed, still turned away.

"What would you know about it? You haven't even been down those bloody stairs to see me. It's seems you're having a perfectly wonderful time ignoring me!"

"Ignoring you?" he could not bear it any longer. He spun around, "I'm ignoring you! Ever since that blasted brother of yours returned, I have been nothing but- but a mere ghoul lurking above your kitchen!"

"A mere ghoul makes more of an effort to be noticed than you do! You don't even make a sound up here! I was surprised to find you alive!"

Severus grimaced, stomping over to her, "And why did you come up here in the first place!"

"I already told you," she cried, "I miss you!"

"Spare- what?"

"I miss you."

Severus could feel the color draining from his face. She had said that, hadn't she? "What?"

"I miss you!" she said, her cheeks glowing red.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why- why do you miss me? Why in Salazar's name would you miss me?"

Ginny looked to her feet. She could feel her face aflame, "Because- because you are my friend."

Severus still felt skeptical. He could not trust her. She betrayed him. She had forgotten him. _But she just said she hadn't! She missed you._

"And why am I your friend?"

Ginny looked baffled by this question, "How could you not be? I have never spoken to anyone in the way I speak with you. And," she added embarrassedly, "the fact that you have kept me grounded time and time again."

Severus did not know how to respond. This woman in front of him, with her wild hair and her flushing face was embarrassed and this time it was not because he had humiliated her in front of a class. It was because he had helped her. Severus had _helped_ her.

But suddenly his thoughts loomed to the laughing he had heard not long ago. He frowned, "I do not make you laugh."

Ginny looked up at him curiously, "Is that necessary?"

"Shouldn't it be?"

The red head shook her head, "No."

Severus looked down at her, staring at her blushing face. He could make out the trail of freckles crossing her nose and cheeks. Ribbons of soft red hair drifted across her forehead, shadowing her bright brown eyes now wide and clear. It was amazing, he thought, how someone such as herself could still look so beautifully innocent. And she was beautiful- so gloriously beautiful. He could not take his eyes off her.

His lips were on hers before he knew what was happening. This was not him, this was not the man he claimed himself to be! he thought in vain as his hands fell around her tiny waist. At first, she did not respond, too shocked to move, but slowly her lips began to move against his own and her hand wrapped around his neck. Severus pulled her closer, feeling her tremble at the touch. The kiss was soft and innocent and broken and melancholy all at once. It felt like she was hanging on for fear life, her arms tight and her kisses full of need. It felt like she _needed_ him.

Suddenly, rational thought flew back into his head. What was he doing? This woman- no, this girl- she was a young girl who had been his student, no less, was not supposed to be in his arms. She was not supposed to be kissed like a vile man as himself. He had been her teacher! He was at least twenty years older than her! This was wrong!

Harshly, he pushed her away. Ginny fell back, stumbling a bit to keep her balance. Her cheeks were even more flushed than before, and she looked breathless, her eyes glittering. If it was possible, she looked even more radiant than before. Such a beautiful creature should not be near him. He was suddenly aware of his ghastly looks, self conscious of his overly large nose and his greasy hair. Severus knew he was not a handsome man and surely, she must think the same. What a fool he was.

She was watching him. He could feel her eyes upon him. She was probably trying to hold in her laughter- the silly, ugly Potions master trying to kiss his old student. She was probably getting a kick out of the whole situation! He scowled.

"Severus?" Ginny asked softly, coming closer to him and placing a dainty hand on his shoulder. He could not bear to look at her.

Violently, he smacked her hand away, storming out of the room. Oh, what a fool he was!

**_XXXXX_**

Ginny heard the door slam behind her. She still turned around, even knowing he was gone, still hoping he had not left the room. He was not there.

Slowly her stinging hand reached up to touch her lips. She could still feel his lips moving there- a feeling she doubted she could quickly forget.

****

**_XXXXX_**

**A/N-** I can't say I'm entirely happy with this chapter… Something just seems off. So, after much debate, I decided to finish this story. It is, now, AU after HBP, but it felt wrong to stop just because of that. Have no fear- this story will be finished. I promise. I am also so very sorry for the wait. I promise to get the next chapter out sooner. I felt almost a block with writing this one, and could not seem to get it done- but here it is.

I must thank all my fabulous reviewers who never fail to make me smile. Again, please forgive my spelling and grammar mistakes. I have no beta and while I try to get them al, I do miss a few- ok, a lot.

**That being said PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I swear, I update sooner with more motivation! AND LONG AND RAMBLY IS VERY ACCEPTABLE!**


	13. Silence

**_Disclaimer- Don't own it. Wish I did, but don't._**

**Monuments and Melodies**

**Chapter Thirteen- Silence**

**_XXXXX_**

It was three in the morning and he had not come home. Ginny was sick with worry.

Charlie had long gone to bed, leaving her to her own devices- devices that just so happened to be pacing the entry hall waiting for Severus's return. He had been gone since earlier that day when he had left the room in a fit. He had kissed her and then he had left.

Ginny could help but feel awful.

The red head had never thought of Severus in such a way. He was, though he had not always been, her best friend. There was no romantic connotation there. He was Severus and she was Virginia and they were friends- nothing more. If anyone ever asked her if she thought of him in such an endearing way, she could have answered immediately. No, of course not…

But now, now she wasn't so sure.

The kiss had not been bad. In fact, it had been good. If she was entirely honest- very good. His lips had felt cool and firm against her own, and his hands tight and comforting. She had felt safe, safe in his arms just as she had felt only once before- once as a young girl coming off a battlefield in bloodstained robes, once as a child sobbing into her brother's corpse, once as she grasped onto her old Professor for dear life.

She cared about him deeply- maybe even enough for something like that, for a relationship? Ginny couldn't even begin to know. He was so much older that she was- not that it was a bad thing, but he had been her professor as well and not a nice one at that. But he had done so much for her. How could she not feel anything of that sort towards him when he supporting her like that! It was entirely his fault- all this confusion and misunderstanding. If he had just never shown her kindness, if he had just left her for dead that day…

A month ago, she would have wished for death- wished that he had just left her on the battlefield, but now, she didn't know. Now, she didn't want to die. Why though? She was a horrible person. She deserved to die and she used to be able to see it. What had changed in less than a day?

They had. They had changed. That kiss had changed them, because, for the first time, she felt_ needed_. Safe there in Severus's arms, she felt like he needed her and she needed him. She felt right and she wanted more of that righteousness.

Ginny could only pray he felt the same.

But, at this point, at three o'clock in the morning with no sign of his return, she doubted he did.

Perhaps the kiss had been horrible for him. Perhaps he thought she was not up to par or realized that she was still a child in his eyes. Perhaps he thought she was tainted and he could feel it when they kissed. Perhaps he realized how dark and horrible she was. Perhaps he left because he was so disgusted with himself for even touching such a terrible creature. Perhaps he hated her.

Perhaps he wasn't coming back…

She could feel the moisture rising in her eyes, but quickly swallowed. It was time she stop acting like such a child. Adults didn't cry. She wouldn't cry.

"Ginny?"

The red head turned around to see her brother standing at the bottom of the stairs. He looked concerned.

"Hey," she said softly, stopping her pacing. She felt vulnerable under his gaze. She knew she must look awful- pale, tousled hair, and liquid eyes. Her arms pulled the cardigan tighter around her body.

"What are you doing, Gin?" he asked.

"Oh, I- I just can't sleep, is all," she lied. Charlie frowned.

"Are you waiting for him?"

"Who?"

"Snape." Charlie looked at her hard, and his tone sounded harsh and criticizing. Ginny didn't like it.

She stuck her chin out, "What if I am?"

"Ginny…" he scolded her wearily. She could sense it in his voice. He was talking to her like she was a child. He was talking to her like she couldn't understand.

"Is there a problem?" she snapped, feeling her eyes narrow.

"Ginny, this is Snape we are talking about."

"Do you think I'm not aware?"

Charlie threw his hands up in defense, "Look, Gin, I don't know how you became so chummy with the old bastard-"

"Don't you dare call him that-" she hissed.

"Why not? That's what he isn't he? He's a smarmy, uppity, old bastard and I don't know why you ever decided to stop seeing it, but he is and he's got you believing that he's not-"

"Stop it, Charlie. You don't know what you're talking about."

"But I do!" he insisted, "He was my teacher- you're teacher! Have you forgotten?"

"No, Charlie, I haven't. And I obviously don't see your point." Ginny could feel her face turning red in anger.

"He made our lives a living hell! He was the meanest guy to step into Hogwarts!"

"He's not our teacher anymore, Charlie!" She was shouting now, shouting right back at him.

"That doesn't make him any less of a bastard!"

"He is NOT a bastard and if you took two seconds to look past that-"

"He-is-a-BASTARD- and now- now he's got you at his beck and call!"

"What gives you the right?" Ginny dared, "What gives you the right to make a judgment on him like that?"

"Oh, I don't know- maybe the fact that he gave me straight detentions through my sixth year!"

"Like you didn't deserve it!"

Charlie scowled and yelled back pompously, "I didn't actually!"

"Oh, I'm afraid you did, Mr. Weasley..."

Silence.

It was a grim, slurred voice- a voice the two recognized immediately, "You were lucky I didn't have you expelled."

"Severus," Ginny breathed. He was standing in the doorway, holding its wooden frame tight beneath his pale fingers. His posture was awful, so unlike his normal erect form and the hair on his head fell tangled on his sunken face. Ginny could feel her heart racing again.

"Severus," she said again, "Are you alright?" She came towards him, a great whiff of alcohol invading her nostrils. She frowned, then adding with a hint of disapproval, "Are you drunk?"

"Drunk," The potions master waved it off, "I would hardly call myself drunk. More like incapacitated."

"And why are you incapacitated?"

"For courage."

Ginny put her hands on her hips, "Does this mean you can't walk?"

"Yes."

"Oh dear… Charlie, would you-" she turned to ask her brother for assistance, but found he was no longer there. She frowned, "Oh dear…"

The red head turned back only to find Severus out of the doorway and now walking towards her. He stumbled and she rushed forward to help him, pushing his careless form up as he steadied himself again. There was no way she was getting him up those stairs, especially after that brief moment of weight she received when he fell into her. She was simply too weak to do it.

Ginny thought for a moment. The closest room was the parlor and there was a couch there. She could put him there for the night. She didn't notice that his hands were slowly wrapping around her waist until he whispered in her ear.

"Do you hate me?"

Ginny was startled for a moment, "Of course not, Severus."

"I thought you would."

"Why would you think that?"

"I kissed you."

"I know."

There was silence, but Ginny broke it soon enough with a slow, hesitant murmur, "I didn't mind."

She looked up at him, finding his black eyes hitting her own. It was his turn to look startled, but the look soon softened. He brought a hand up, carefully holding her cheek. Severus's gaze moved over her for a moment, and Ginny saw something in those black eyes she had never seen before.

She was losing herself, drinking him in, the scent of alcohol and smoke intoxicating. She could not think and she could not speak. She was gone, more far gone than she ever been.

Slowly, she brought her lips up to his, feeling his cold breath tickle her face. But he did not respond. Gently he pushed her away, "No."

"Wh- what?" Ginny pulled her head back, looking upset. And she was upset. Maybe he really didn't feel anything towards her… But that could not be! She had felt something in that kiss! Something had been there! He had to care. He had too.

"I didn't come back here for that." He looked grimmer than ever and she could feel the hand on her waist tighten as he pulled her closer. Her head fell on his chest, and his cheek rested on her hair. But she felt no relief at this gesture. Ginny was confused, and she could feel herself letting go as she wrapped her arms around him in return.

"I don't understand," she murmured into his shoulder, "Are you leaving?"

"Yes."

The word echoed in her ears. Yes. One simple syllable. It broke her into the thousand pieces she no longer thought she had.

He could not leave. He couldn't. This was home. They had made it their home. And without him, it wasn't home any longer. They had made something out of nothing. They had built a monument out of a melody- a melody of home.

The tears were building in her eyes, and she could hear the strangled sound of her voice, "Why?"

"Because if I do not go now, I will never be able to leave." He whispered it. And she was breaking.

"Then don't leave. Stay-" _with me…_

"I cannot," he said firmly.

Ginny shook her head into his shoulder, "I do not understand." She could feel his hand stroking her hair, tingling her senses. It was a soothing motion, but it did nothing to calm her now.

"Perhaps it is better that way."

A tear fell down her cheek and she dug harder into him. His robes scrunched in her hands, "Stay, please," she was begging now, "Please don't go. Stay. Please stay."

The pressure of his cheek fell off her head and he pulled away to look at her. His hands came up to hold her shoulders and he looked at her as he had never looked at her before. The tears were streaming down her face and she could feel the sobs waiting to be unleashed.

"Give me one good reason."

"What?" she choked.

"Give me one good reason to stay."

Silence.

It was singing like no words ever would. She could feel it ringing in her ears and scratching at her eyes. She could taste it in the breath she took and feel it in the hands that held her. Silence. Screaming out to her like never before.

The silence made it so obvious now.

"I love you."

Silence.

It was their song.

"Only another reason for me to go."

She fell. She fell a thousand miles into his arms, hanging on for dear life, "No," she sobbed, "Don't go. Stay. Just stay. Please just stay!"

"I came back to say goodbye, Ginny. I must go."

She shook her head furiously, "Why? Where is there to go?"

Severus paused a moment, "Home," he said softly.

Ginny choked, coughing up her air. Still she shook her head, the sobs overtaking her, "But _you_ are my home!"

"And that is half the problem."

Ginny pushed herself away from him. This was not right. This was wrong. Everything was wrong. She wrapped her arms around herself, and blinked her wet eye lashes open. Tears were still pouring.

"I don't understand."

Severus stepped toward her, "Perhaps it is better that way," he said once more. Silently, he placed a kiss on her head, and back away to the door, "Goodbye."

And he was gone.

Silence.

It waved over her as she finally grasped what happened. She loved him. She told him. He had walked out that door.

And he was gone.

Silence.

Except for her thud to the ground.

Silence.

Except for the echo of her sobs.

Silence.

Except for the shattering of her heart once more.

Silence.

**_XXXXX_**

A/N- Again, sorry about the wait! I had a really hard time writing this chapter (partly because I didn't want to write it due to the content…) But it's here now. Enjoy- hopefully…

I like to give a huge word of thanks to the wonderful Liz, who so kindly offered to be my beta and is making sure my story is perfect. I love her too, too much. Thanks Liz! (We need some Buffy/Angel action sometime this weekend! coughAmendscough)

Now a word to all my wonderful, wonderful reviewers!

GreenMarker- Ah! You're making me blush! I'm so glad you like this pairing, because most people don't and somebody needs to make a website or something for it, but since I am illiterate in such areas I can't and I am rambling. Thanks so much!

fluffy-89- Hands next chapter More?

SwiggyGlade- Also making me blush… I enjoyed HBP well enough, but not as much as the other books. My favourites have always been PoA and OotP and I guess I was expecting this one to be better, but it really wasn't- at least not to me. I didn't feel it was dark enough and the characters seemed far too distanced from each other. I felt like the romance was almost too forced and just done for silly shippers though I did enjoy Fleur's manner at the end of the story. I guess there just wasn't enough comradery in this one. It was mostly about Harry, but I hate to say it, it isn't Harry that makes the books for me- it's everyone who helps him along the way.

Oh, and the fact that I cried three hours not because he had died, but because my favourite character had killed him! So, all in all, I thin it was ok- but not awesome.

billiejoe- I'm so glad I kept you reading! Hehe- blushing, again. And Snape is definitely not evil. I've read the book three times and there is far too much evidence against it. I'm glad you feel the same!

serena- I'm so glad this was worthy! I'm so paranoid its not. Heh. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Scion of Kushiel- Tom is a very important part of Ginny's past and you're right- everyone did forget. That's always annoyed me. So, I made it a point to bring him back. I'm glad you liked it!

Well, thank you so much guys! This story would not be happening without you!

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I AM SAD AND NEED MOTIVATION AND INPUT ON WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AND LONG AND RAMBLY REVIEWS TEND TO MAKE MY DAY!**

Heh. I am sad…


End file.
